Irresistible
by Keysie Maxwell
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Rei y sus amigos han decidido darle un regalo muy especial... un regalo que le hará cambiar su vida y encontrar el amor, pero... ¿será tan fácil cuando esa persona amada es tan famosa?
1. Chapter 1

"Irresistible"

Basado en Beyblade

By: Keysie Maxwell

Category: AU, romance, yaoi, lime…

Pairings : Varias, mas la principal es Kai x Rei

Raiting: PG-13

Declaimers: Este es mi primer fic de Beyblade y yo no vi la serie desde el principio, por lo que les pido piedad su cometo algún error… les pido por favor imaginarse a los personajes como en G-Revolutions, ya saben, la ropa, el estilo, etc… ¡Gracias por su atención!

'Pensamientos' . Diálogos Letra de la canción

Me gustaría recomendarles el fic de Bebylade, de mi amiga Mikeas y mi ídolo Akanabe Kuroudo, titulado "Winter Bells"

También informarles que esto contiene la canción de Jessica Simpson, llamada igual que este fanfic, "Irresistible" (lo utilizo como el ending)

Capitulo 1:

Se abrió la puerta principal de la cabañita, dando paso a dos figuras cargadas de bolsas, al acogedor interior de madera natural.

. Hoy fue un buen día de compras, ¿ne?

. Sí, creo que así es, pero… -Se incorporó en su lugar y miró la mesa llena de bolsas rellenas de comida -¿Debíamos traer tanto?

. ¡Por supuesto, Rei! –Ella se llevó las manos a la cadera mientras se paraba frente al ojiambarino de forma amenazante –Comprar en grandes cantidades es más barato

. Sí, pero… es en grandes cantidades, no en gigantes

. ¡Hay, Rei! –Suspiró a media sonrisa la pelirosa.

Las cortinas plásticas, que servían como puerta hacia la sala, sonaron suavemente causa de un par de manos morenas, que las hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a un muchacho de misma tez, que mostró una expresión sorprendida.

. Mao, Rei… no-no esperaba verlos de vuelta tan pronto –Habló sorprendido, intercambiando miradas sospechosas con la única chica en la sala.

. ¿Qué? –Exclamó sin querer la minina, tomando a Lee de los hombros y llevándoselo a rastras fuera del cuarto, por donde había entrado el moreno –No me digas que no han terminado aún

. Pues no te lo diré sino quieres que lo haga –Habló inocentemente, pero la mirada ambarina de su compañera le dijo que no era hora de bromas –Verás, los chicos y yo hemos estado trabajando toda la mañana para terminarlo, pero al parecer el trabajo es más duro de lo que esperábamos y no hemos podido terminar a…

. La paciencia es lo que hace volar a la oruga –Interrumpió una cómica voz.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon sorprendidos, encontrándose de frente con el pequeño y gracioso abuelo de Rei, que sostenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hacia ellos.

. ¡Señor Tao! –Hablaron al unísono.

. Pequeñas orugas, ustedes deben recordar que cuando el gato está dormido actúa por inercia

Sin dar tiempo a nada más, el hombre se abrió paso entre las cortinitas, entrando así al cuarto principal donde descansaba su nito tranquilamente entre los cojines de colores, puestos para funcionar como un gran y cómodo sofá.

. Rei-kun –Habló suavemente, meciendo a su pariente de igual manera.

El gatito entre los cojines abrió perezosamente un ojo ante la acción y fijó su ambarina mirada en el anciano frente a él, sonriendo levemente.

. ¿Abuelo? –Murmuró adormilado.

. Iremos a casa, Rei y volveremos para la cena –Informó en el mismo todo, produciendo que el chico de blanco se levantara de su improvisada cama y comenzara a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

. A-Adiós Rei – Se despidió inevitablemente la pelirosa. El chico sólo volteó ligeramente mientras mecía su mano en forma de despedida… y salió.

El par de ámbares se dirigieron aún perplejos hacia el bajito anciano, que sólo les dirigió una amplia sonrisa cómplice antes de salir él también en busca de su nieto.

. Te vez muy cansado, Rei –Inició la conversación una vez que le dio alcance al neko.

. No he dormido bien últimamente, abuelo –Respondió por inercia más que por otra cosa, caminando entre las callecitas que formaban las cabañas de la aldea donde vivían…

Esta aldea está situada entre las montañas sureñas de China. Es una aldea pequeña, pero acogedora, con poca tecnología y donde muy pocas cosas llegaban a saberse del exterior, pero que a cambio les daba una vida tranquila, amena y rodeada de las bellezas de la naturaleza, cosas que valían más que cualquier otra.

. ¿Y eso por qué? –Miró al pelinegro con sorpresa.

. No lo sé. Yo tan sólo supongo que hay algo que me molesta –Un bostezo estorbó su charla –Pero no sé que podría ser ese algo…

Tao sonrió con ternura al muchacho adormilado que caminaba a su lado. Él sabía perfectamente por lo que se preocupaba su joven pariente, pero si este no estaba dispuesto a decírselo, entonces él no iba a presionarlo.

§ ♣ § ♣ § ♣ §

Su perfecta figura se reflejaba desdibujada en el vidrio frente a él, mas, a veces, por pequeños segundos, esta imagen era borrada del cristal frente a sus ojos por la radiante luz da los rayos que centellaban fuera de su casa… no, mansión… a causa de la tormenta que s desataba afuera.

. Joven Ivanov

La oscuridad de la habitación fue interrumpida de golpe cuando la puerta principal de la enorme y delicada alcoba del hijo menor del dueño de la mansión fue abierta por completo gracias al mayordomo más confiable de la familia.

. ¿Si Niles? –Respondió fríamente, como era costumbre ya, el joven en la ventana.

. La limosina lo está esperando, lista para marchas, en el estacionamiento norte, joven

. Gracias Niles… -Sonriendo apenas al hombre mayor, él tomó una pequeña maleta que estaba en su cama y se acercó a la puerta, deteniéndose justo a un costado del mayordomo –Por favor, recuerda que mi abuelo no debe saber nada de esto y…

Sus manos se deslizaron algo inquietas entre sus finísimas ropas, buscando un objeto con total afán. Las pálidas manos se detuvieron en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta que lucía el joven y, deslizándose hacia fuera, sacaron un cuadrado papel al sujeto a su costado.

. ¿Una nota? –Niles parecía sorprendido.

. Dásela a mi hermano y que mi abuelo no se entere de nada, reitero –Le instruyó mientras avanzaba escaleras abajo por la mansión.

. Da… joven Kai…

No pudo más que musitar mientras veía la fuerte figura de su amo alejarse por los escalones.

§ ♣ § ♣ § ♣ §

Los murmullos y las risas de la gente reunida cesaron al solo pequeño ruido que la puerta principal hizo al abrirse. Todas las personas reunidas en el patio trasero de la cabaña se ocultaron en un rincón oscuro, aguardando cada vez con más impaciencia a la víctima de su emboscada.

. Vamos, vamos –Le apresuraba constantemente mientras le empujaba por la espalda, llevándoselo así más a prisa al lugar de la trampa –No nos esperaran todo el día

. ¿Cuál es la prisa, abuelo? Sólo vamos a cenar con…

. ¡¡SORPRESA!

Todos saltaron y gritaron al unísono cuando el felino de piel acanelada salió de la sala hacia el patio, rociándole con cintas y cuadraditos de papel, silbando y haciendo de todo para llamar la atención del festejado, que hasta el momento sólo se había quedado estático mientras observaba a toda la masa de personas.

. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rei! –Mao se lanzó a los brazos del cumpleañero, rodeándole fuertemente por el cuello mientras daban algunas vueltas por la fuerza del acto.

. ¿Q-Qué es esto, Mao? –Inquirió anonadado el gato.

. ¿No es obvio? –Sonrió, apegándose mucho más al pecho del chiquillo –Es una fiesta para ti

. Ah, pero se suponía que íbamos…

. Como nos dijiste que no podrías celebrar tu cumpleaños porque no tenías el dinero suficiente, decidimos brindarte esta pequeña fiesta –Gary se acercó a la pareja con una gran sonrisa.

. Yo no pensé que recordarían lo que dije esa vez

. Eres demasiado humilde –Se acercó Lee al grupo, provocando que Mao soltara al pelilargo –No te das cuenta de lo importante que eres aquí –Tomó la mano de Rei y la llevó hasta su pecho en un gesto cariñoso.

. L-Lee… -Un sonrojo notorio se apoderó de sus mejillas color canela. Ninguno de los dos perdía contacto visual.

. Rei yo…

. ¡Hey chicos! Sino vienen ahora se les acaba el pastel. Todos están comiendo como locos ¡Vamos! –Él sin más tomó a Kon del brazo, llevándoselo hasta la mesa con comida.

. Diablos, Kevin… -Exclamó irritado, pero sin llamar al atención del aludido.

. A veces la flor debe esperar la primavera para abrir sus pétalos, joven oruga –Musitó una voz a su lado.

Una ráfaga de viento pasó entre los dos, llevando consigo una ligera bolita de ramas secas que siguió el curso.

. Usted… no se cansa de seguirme… verdad -.-U

§ ♣ § ♣ § ♣ §

La limosina detuvo su andar frente al concurrido aeropuerto. El chofer de la máquina rápido bajó y abrió la puerta del pasajero, detrás de la suya, dejando salir del automóvil al joven ojiescarlata que ahora era su patrón.

. ¿Está usted seguro de esto, joven Ivanov? –El chofer tomó la maleta en las manos del menor y le miró expectante, esperando por su respuesta.

. Sí –La mirada del hombre de oscureció a la sola palabra –No quiero que mi abuelo me siga utilizando para enriquecerse…

. ¿Pero por qué no se lo dice? –Interrumpió desesperado. Debía hacer entrar en razón al muchacho –Eso solucionaría mejor las cosas que esta fuga

. No Niles, esto es muy necesario, en especial para mí –Con cuidado, él retiró su maleta de las manos del mayordomo –Por cierto, deberías recordar que mi apellido ahora es Hiwatari, no Ivanov

Los ojos marrones del hombres se abrieron grandes ante las palabras, a lo cual Hiwatari le regaló una pequeña sonrisa de despedida para comenzar su marcha.

La puerta automática del edificio se abrió para dar paso a entrar al muchacho de ojos como la sangre al aeropuerto…

'Si quiero encontrar mi camino, debo permanecer lejos de él' Pensó decidido el joven ruso.

§ ♣ § ♣ § ♣ §

. ¡Un tigre! –Exclamó claramente feliz, alzando el animal de felpa frente a sí para poder contemplarlo mejor –Es muy lindo. Te lo agradezco mucho, Mao

. Me alegra que te guste. En un principio no estaba muy segura por el color blanco, pero veo que ya puedo respirar con tranquilidad

Ambos gatitos se sonrieron dulcemente antes de que otra persona se acercara a ellos, interrumpiendo la atmósfera que se había formado en el lugar.

. ¿Estás seguro de que esos son todos los regalos, pequeño? –Tao se arrodilló a un lado de su nieto, que se sentaba a lo indio.

. Hum… y todos han estado muy lindos, claro

. Pero pequeño, cuando despistado me saliste, si te falta el más importante

El viejo le entregó al minino un paquete de brillantes y llamativos colores. Este regalo era de una forma rectangular, de tamaño mediano y grosos prácticamente inexistente, detalle que llamó de inmediato su curiosidad.

. Abuelo, ¿Qué es…?

. Ah, ah, ah… -Le detuvo, negando constantemente con el dedo –Deberás abrirlo para averiguarlo

Rei pestañeó repetidas veces, inclinando graciosamente su cabeza mientras alzaba el regalo frente a sus ojos. Sin más, suspiró y retiró el papel colorido, asegurándose de no romperlo demasiado cuando…

. ¡Por Inari! –Sus manos viajaron a su boca y el regalo, sin más, cayó al frío piso –Esto… esto no puede ser –Murmuró contra sus manos.

. Rei, esto es el resultado de un esfuerzo que tu amigos y yo decidimos hacer por ti. Eres nuestro más grande orgullo y con esto quisimos expresártelo

. Pero abuelo, esto es…

. Ya te lo dije, Rei –Lee recogió los papeles que conformaban el regalo y los puso sobre el regazo del nekojin –Eres más importante de lo que te gusta admitir

. Pero…

. ¡Disfrútalo ya! –Le regañó Mao, abrazando al ojiambarino desde atrás, procediendo a besar su mejilla derecha –Es tu mejor oportunidad

Las afiladas pupilas del pelilargo se posaron sobre los papeles en su regazo y, sin poder evitarlo, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus acaneladas mejillas.

§ ♣ § ♣ § ♣ §

El silencio dentro del extenso lugar era algo que le relajaba enormemente. Como era tan de noche, era obvio que ninguna persona, salvo las que trabajaban en el lugar, estuviera por allí… y por eso él había escogido esa hora para marchar, después de todo, él no quería que la gente le viera escapando.

. Pasajeros con destino a Meou, dirigirse a la puerta nº 36 –La voz por el altoparlante anunció monótona –Pasajeros con destino a…

El único muchacho sentado frente a ka ventana se levantó y, tomando su pequeña maleta marrón, se dirigió a la puerta recientemente mencionada

§ ♣ § ♣ § ♣ §

El sol se había oculto tras las montañas hacia horas en la pequeña aldea White Tiger. La gente del pueblo descansaba ya en sus cabañas respectivas, recuperando en sueño las energías gastadas durante el día… bueno, en verdad, casi todos, puesto que dentro de la última cabaña visible había alguien despierto a pesar de que la madrugada había hecho su aparición hacía horas.

Con sus ojos ambarinos totalmente fijos en las tintineantes estrellas regadas sobre el cielo oscuro de la noche, él apoyó su mano en la pequeña ventanita frente a sí, dejando a su reflejo divisarse en el limpio vidrio.

'No puedo creerlo' Su mirada viajó de pronto al buró dentro de su cuarto, donde los papeles que tanto le atormentaban y le regocijaban a la vez, descansaban descuidadamente 'Nunca, en mi corta vida, pensé que tendría que elegir entre dos cosas como estas… Por Inari… yo en verdad no quiero tener que dejar alguna de las dos'

§ ♣ § ♣ § ♣ §

El minutero se movió perezoso y el reloj marcó por fin las 18:45 p.m., al mismo tiempo, un joven muchacho de unos 14 años salía del aeropuerto, cargado solamente de una pequeña bolsa marrón y unos papeles en el bolsillo diminuto de su holgado pantalón de corte oriental.

. Oh, Inari… -masculló levemente, no queriendo llamar la atención de la gente-¡Esta ciudad es enorme!

Flash Black 

El ruido de motores y del viento llenaba el enorme sector. Las personas abundaban e iban de aquí para allá, esperando en filas, entrando por enormes puertas o simplemente despidiéndose de sus seres queridos, que dejarían momentáneamente para realizar viajes…

. Y aquí va todo lo que necesitas, incluyendo algunos ingresos

El hombre depositó una bolsa marrón (n/a: ¿Han visto la que cargó Rei en G-Revolution al volver a Japón con Mystel? Pues la misma ) en la silla al lado de la que su único pariente presente en el lugar ocupaba. Notó con preocupación que el chico permanecía totalmente inmóvil y con la vista fija en sus manos, sobre sus rodillas

. ¿Rei? –Se le adelantó la pelirosa, que se arrodilló frente a su mejor amigo, que apenas elevó su rostro para observarle –Escucha, sé que es muy difícil para ti, pero piensa que te irás a buscar tu futuro, uno mejor. Además, nadie dice que no podrás volver con nosotros y…

El muchacho vestido de blanco se levantó y llevó su bolsa hasta apoyarla en su hombro. Esta vez, en la mirada dorada, se podía notar un brillo de decisión…

. ¿Rei?

. Tienes razón, Mao. Además, no creo que ustedes quieran verme triste –Sonrió, intentando calmarse por sus amigos –Ustedes son los mejor que tengo –Reveló de golpe, haciendo sonreír a la que siempre fue su única familia.

. Lo sabemos –Gary abrazó a su líder con fuerza –Te vamos a extrañar, amigo

. Ya nadie va a cocinarnos tan deliciosas cenas –Kevin juntó amistosamente sus manos con el nieto de Tao.

. Espero que cumplas todos tus deseos –Lee sacó del bolsillo de su larga chaqueta amarilla, una pequeña cinta roja con la marca del ying-yang enfrente (n/a: la misma que Rei siempre lleva, sólo que ahora se supone se la acaba de dar Lee)

. ¿Es… para mí? –Su rostro tomó un fugaz tono rojizo al recibir el dulce presente.

. Ojala vuelvas pronto –Mao abrazó al gato con cariño –Y no nos olvides

. Nunca, nunca lo haré –Apoyó su mentón en el hombro de la chica.

. Pasajeros con destino a Meou, favor de dirigirse a la puerta nº 17 –La voz por el altoparlante avisó.

. Es tu vuelo, Rei

. Hum… debo irme

. Pequeño, recuerda que el mapa está en el sobre y que las clases en Beyblade comienzan en dos días ¡ah! Y el uniforme…

. Tranquilo abuelo. Sé que Salima tendrá todo listo allá

. Sí… gomen

. No te disculpes abuelo, es normal estar nervioso

Fin Flash Back 

Introducción

. Ahora debo encontrar ese instituto –Suspiró largamente sacando de su bolsillo el sobrecito –Y ahora…

Un gruñido de su estómago pidiendo comida le interrumpió abruptamente, haciéndolo sonrojar avergonzado.

. Mejor voy a comer algo –Apenado, tomó su pequeña bolsa y se marchó al restorant que momentos antes, de un vistazo rápido, había visto a cuadras del aeropuerto.

§ ♣ § ♣ § ♣ §

You know, I don't know what it is

But everything about you is so irresistible

La tarde estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad, pero él no le tomó mayor importancia a este hecho que generalmente le traería preocupado, porque, después de todo, las cosas que debía arreglar por ese día en aquella ciudad China ya estaban más que solucionadas.

Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era recorrer ese enorme lugar en el mapa que se le hacía tan desconocido y a la vez tan reconfortable… talvez, por la ausencia de su abuelo, que seguramente para esa hora del día ya le estaría lanzando a la cara contratos con gente ambiciosa y egoísta que le solicitaban como a un objeto… sonrió melancólicamente a sus pensamientos tan embrollosos, ni siquiera lejos de él le dejaba en paz…

Don't you try to tell me that he's no my type

To hide what I feel inside

When he makes me weak with desire

. Yo realmente debo estar volviéndome loco –Murmuró levemente, apoyando su cabeza en el volante de su carro, aprovechando la luz roja en el semáforo que se hallaba frente a él –Creo que trabajar tantos años con él como…

El estruendoso sonido de una bocina tras él interrumpió su meditación interna. Levantó su vista al oír el ruido y, sin titubear ni un segundo, pisó el acelerador, arrancando la máquina a gran velocidad.

. Debo poner más atención a las luces… ¿Ah?

Un luminoso parque se extendió ante su expectante vista escarlata. Un parque extenso y rodeado de la naturaleza, en él encontró todo lo que debía estar y tanto le hubiera gustado ver de cerca cuando niño; niños jugando, perros paseando y revoloteando, padres conversando, pareja paseando, todo, todo estaba allí, haciéndole la invitación a pasar un buen rato.

I know than I'm supposed to make him wait

Let him think I like the chase

But I can't stop fanning the fire

Sonrió, talvez él debería aceptar la silenciosa invitación…

§ ♣ § ♣ § ♣ §

. ¡Oh, Inari! –Lloriqueó, apoyando su cabeza con cabello azabache en el barandal del puente donde permanecía en pie.

'Yo soy un baka realmente' Suspiró con algo de frustración 'Debía haber llamado a Salima para que viniese por mí'

Ok. Tú querrás sabes que ocurrió… bueno, se supone que luego de comer yo iba a buscar mi nuevo instituto, pero, al parecer, el mapa de mi prima no era tan explícito como yo creía… sino, ¿a causa de qué otra cosa yo estaría aquí perdido?

Suspiró, podía sentir una gota resbalando por su nuca.

. Odio admitir que estoy perdido –Levantó su rostro, fijando su vista en el agua que corría en forma de río frente y bajo él.

I know I meant to say no

Se supone que yo debía, simplemente, seguir las instrucciones escritas, seguir algunas flechas, leer algunas direcciones y todo lo demás, pero me doy cuenta que no todo sale como uno quiere ahora que me encuentro solo, de noche y con frío, ¡en un parque más extenso que la ciudad misma!… ok, eso fue exagerar, pero supongo que yo ya estoy desesperado de dar tantas vueltas en círculos por un mismo lugar.

. ¡Kuso! –Exhaló, golpeando sus mejillas con sus manos, intentando darse ánimos –Debo contactar a Salima como sea

Con ese solo pensamiento, él metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el papel cuadrado que le entregaron, lo abrió y se dispuso a leer el número telefónico al costado de la hojita cuando una helada ventisca nocturna se la arrebató de las manos con brusquedad.

Bus he's irresistible

Up close and personal

Now inescapable

I can hardly breathe

. ¡Oh, no, eso no! –Comenzó a correr tras el dichoso objeto, pasando el Puente y comenzando a entrar entre los árboles del lugar -¡Vamos vuelve aquí…! –Rei detuvo su caminar de golpe una vez que salió del "bosque" y se vio frente a un extenso pasillo.

'¿Quién es él?' Su mente formó de inmediato la pregunta, sintiendo su corazón acelerar a la sola pregunta.

Bajo un alto farol, permanecía perfectamente incorporado un chico alto, vestido con unos pantalones semi-ajustados hasta sus tobillos, una playera y una chaqueta manga cortas, todo esto de un negro con cierta inclinación al violeta oscuro, una bufanda enrollándose caprichosa en su cuello, dejando sus puntas ondear a sus espaldas (n/a: recuerden, como en G-Revolutions) y, en su pecho, brillaba intensamente el dije, atado en cuero negro para sostenerlo, de un llameante fénix rojo.

More than just physical

Beeper than spiritual

He's ways are powerful

. ¡Ah! –El chino no pudo hacer más ruido que ese al notar su tan preciado objeto en manos del desconocido –Yo… -No pudo hablar más. Su garganta esta por completo seca.

La vista del muchacho bajo el farol por fin se levantó de la hoja en sus manos, dirigiéndose esta vez hacia la mirada ámbar del minino. Ojos rubíes, fríos como el hielo, enfrentándose cara a cara con los tímidos dorados del pelinegro.

Un leve viento hizo agitarse tanto a lo cabellos negros como a los azules bicolor frente a él mecerse al compás…

. Uh, este… -Sonrojado, intentó explicarse, pero fue interrumpido por otra voz.

. Así que tú también… estudias en Beyblade –La voz más sensual que sus agudísimos oídos jamás hubieran escuchado, llegó hasta sí para inundar todos sus sentidos y hace a su cuerpo estremece ante la aceleración que ese sonido había causado a su corazón…

Irresistible to me

Tsuzuku………


	2. Chapter 2

"Irresistible"

Basado en Beyblade

By: Keysie Maxwell

Category: AU, romance, yaoi, lime…

Pairings : Varias, mas la principal es Kai x Rei

Raiting: PG-13

Declaimers: Este es mi primer fic de Beyblade y yo no vi la serie desde el principio, por lo que les pido piedad si cometo algún error… les pido por favor imaginarse a los personajes como en G-Revolutions, ya saben, la ropa, el estilo, etc… ¡Gracias por su atención!

'Pensamientos' . Diálogos Letra de la canción

Me gustaría recomendarles el fic de Bebylade, de mis ídolos Akabane Kuroudo y Mikeas, titulado **"Efectos secundarios de una dulce naranjada" **.

También informarles que esto contiene la canción de Jessica Simpson, llamada igual que este fanfic, "Irresistible" (lo utilizo como el ending)

Capitulo 2:

Un ave alzó de forma un tanto histérica el vuelo, desde la rama del cerezo donde había descansado, al ser interrumpida su tranquilidad en el recinto por una estruendosa risa femenina.

. ¡Ojojojo! –Bajó la mano, antes alzada delante de su boca, hasta la cabeza azabache un poco más debajo de su hombro –Pues habérmelo dicho antes y yo pasaba por ti en el aeropuerto

Sintió una gota bajar por su nuca cuando todos los presentes en el patio delantero voltearon a ver a la pareja de andantes.

. Ettooo… Sa-Salima –Intentó calmar a la ya adolescente que era su prima.

. Pero tú siempre intentas hacer todo solo para no molestar a los demás…

. Salima

. Deberías aprender que no todo sale como lo bgjhjbd… ¿eh?

Con sorpresa, la pelirroja se vio a sí misma siendo arrastrada por todo el patio del recinto hasta dentro de las instalaciones gracias a su primo que, asiendo una mano de su brazo y la otra en su boca, siquiera le dejaba protestar por tan brusca acción inesperada.

. ¡Rei, pero qué es lo que te pasa! –Le encaró apenas y hubo dejado libre sus labios -¿Has enloquecido acaso?

. Gomen, Salima, pero no pude soportar todas esas miradas. Digo, ¡ellos te miraban como a una loca! –Apuntó hacia las puertas por donde habían entrado, refiriéndose inequívocamente a la gente fuera.

. ¡Oh, ellos siempre me miran así! –Expresó con tranquilidad, moviendo una de sus manos, mientras Rei la observaba con cara de: '¿Me estás diciendo que de verdad necesitas ir a un psicólogo?' –Después de todo, soy una de las muchachas más populares del lugar

Y esto último si que dejó con la boca abierta al nuevo estudiante…

§ ♣ § ♣ § ♣ §

. ¿Lo supiste?

. ¿Es algo importante?

. ¡Pero claro! Si él está aquí, en este instituto

. ¡No, no puede ser! Eso es imposible…

. Que no. Que es verdad ¡Él está aquí desde ayer!

Exhaló un largo y frustrado suspiro, intentando ignorar con todas sus capacidades aquella charla que un par de chiquillas mantenían en el pasillo donde justamente él había decidido pasear con tranquilidad.

. Me-Megumi –Tartamudeó una de ellas, jalando a su compañera por la manga de su uniforme –Mir-Mira… allí –Apuntó casi con parkinson al muchacho andante.

. ¿Eh? –La rubia quedó hecha piedra al momento de posar su vista en el divino chico que pasaba –E-Es él… es K-Kai Hi-Hiwatari…

. ¡Psshuuu! –Ambas, al unísono, gritaron histéricas mientras lentamente se iban convirtiendo en agüita, dejando humo a su lenta fusión.

El ojiescarlata no pudo hacer más que observar por el rabillo del ojo al par de locas, que aún siendo agüita en el suelo, le observaban con terco detenimiento.

. Yo debí elegir un instituto privado. Ah –Se detuvo en seco, al ver a través del inmaculado cristal del ventanal a su derecha, la pequeña figura de un muchacho en el patio delantero, que se apreciaba desde el edificio -¡Vaya! Así que ya está bien…

§ ♣ § ♣ § ♣ §

. El problema es que eres muy estricta conmigo, primita –La abrazó por la espalda mientras retomaban su caminata por el patio.

. Sólo lo necesario, Rei. No exageres –Tomó las manos en su cuello en un acto puro de ternura.

. Pero… -Se detuvo en seco. Su garganta se secó al sólo vistazo. Esa mirada. Esos ojos rubíes sobre él otra vez… Rei no pudo hacer más que mantener su mirada fija en el ventanal donde él se paraba… donde le observaba…

'Kai' Su mente no pudo hacer más que atraer el tan ansiado nombre.

Flash Back

. Hai… yo… soy nuevo y… -Paró su balbuceo. Él encontraba muy difícil el expresarse ante ese sujeto.

. Yo me dirijo a Beyblade también –Sacó la hoja de su vista mientras se acercaba al muchacho ojiambarino.

Detuvo su calmada marcha apenas a un paso de distancia del chico más pequeño y, tomando levemente su barbilla para elevar su mirada hacia su rostro, le dijo:

. ¿Quieres… qué te lleve? –Susurró bajito, casi de manera sensual.

Un sonrojo asaltó inmediatamente sus mejillas y un pequeño calorcito desconocido recorrió todo su cuerpo, acumulándose en su rostro acanelado, afiebrando todo su ser de una manera, en cierta forma… excitante.

. ¡Je! –Sonrió levemente el más alto, alejando su rostro del chino al notar su reacción ante las palabras –No me malinterpretes, por favor. Yo quiero llevarte, nada más

Rei, notando la suposición que el otro había tomado ante su sonrojo, no pudo hacer más que mover enérgicamente su cabeza en negativa.

. Yo… digo, está bien… te agradezco mucho el ofrecimiento –Sonrió tiernamente, cerrando también sus ojos al acto.

Fin Flash Back

. ¡Rei! ¡Hey, Rei! –Llamaba con dificultad y desespero, intentando tomar aire suficiente para seguir hablando -¡¡Rei, que me estás matando, hombre!

Esto último hizo reaccionar al neko, que despegó su vista del ventanal del instituto para voltear instintivamente hacia su prima, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que ella tenía un color… ¿morado?

. Sali… -Las manos de la pelirroja indicando algo hicieron despertar su curiosidad, provocando que siguiera el rumbo de sus gestos hasta el cuello de la pelirroja ¡donde sus brazos acanelados se entrelazaban y tiraban hacia abajo al dejar de caminar en puntas! (n/a: se supone que Rei es más pequeño que Salima, por lo tanto, si la abraza por el cuello y se detiene la jala y la ahoga… espero haberme hecho entender U)

Velozmente, soltó el firme agarre de sus brazos en el cuello trigueño, dejando así libre a la pobre Salima, que no pudo hacer más que intentar recuperar el aire a grandes bocanadas desesperadas ante la preocupada mirada dorada de su primo.

. Itetete… (n/a: me encanta esa expresión nipona) –Se quejó, sobando su cuello algo rojo por la presión ejercida-¿Qué te ocurrió Rei? De pronto te quedaste quieto, como… como hipnotizado

. Yo… -Comenzó, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para explicarse –Yo… 'No puedo decírselo, no puedo. ¿Qué pensaría ella de mí si le hablo de Kai y…?' Un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de sus carrillos 'No, no puedo hacerlo… no ahora…' –Creí haber visto un OVNI

Una gota de sudor resbaló por sus cabellos azabaches apenas soltó aquella excusa. Realmente él debía comenzar a pensar más detalladamente lo que decía o pronto terminaría quedando como loco ante sus conocidos…

§ ♣ § ♣ § ♣ §

. Da… Da… Niet, estoy bien…

Bajo un frondoso árbol de sakura, un joven descansaba recostado en el pasto, en su mano sostenía un novedoso teléfono celular, por el cual charlaba amenamente mientras veía los pétalos sonrosados de las flores caer cerca de sí.

. Da, yo también… ¡Oye! Eso no se pregunta –Se quejó, un sonrojo apoderándose de sus mejillas níveas –Da… poka

Cortó la comunicación y una sonrisa ligera se vino a posar en sus carnosos labios mientras guardaba entre sus extravagantes ropas el diminuto aparato… en verdad que era bueno oír una voz conocida y tan cercana como lo era la de aquél a quien acababa de colgarle, el que no hubiese esperado ni un día para llamar a su nuevo número le dejaba ver lo mucho que le apreciaba.

. Que forma de comenzar la semana –Y su sonrisa se ensanchó más, al evocar su mente el reciente suceso…

Flash Back

Un lujoso convertible negro se abría paso entre las oscuras calles casi desiertas con su usual ronroneo, mientras transportaba en su interior a un par de muchachos de casi la misma edad, que no hacían más que observar el paisaje que se les presentaba tras el enorme vidrio que era el parabrisas…

. Eeeehh… anooo… -Intentó comenzar el pequeño con voz tímida, mas rápidamente fue interrumpido por aquella sensual voz característica del chico que ahora conducía.

. Falta muy poco para llegar, espero que puedas memorizar el camino para no perderte nuevamente

. Hum… -Asintió sonriente –Creo que ahora sí podré llegar solo al…

Un sonrojo tomó por asalto sus mejillas cuando sintió una mano acariciar delicadamente los cabellos azabaches que surcaban apenas por su rostro.

. Eres un chico muy vistoso, no deberías andar solo –Dijo simplemente, volviendo a tomar el volante con sus dos manos.

Fin Flash Back

. Es un muchacho más que vistoso –Observó entretenido aquél pétalo juguetón que acababa de aterrizar en su nariz –Espero poder verle pronto…

§ ♣ § ♣ § ♣ §

. ¡Beyblade es más que enorme! –Botó aire hacia los cabellos en su rostro, removiéndolos de sus ojos –No puedo creer que en la aldea hayan pagado todo esto… debió ser mucho dinero…

El chino cerró sus ojos con fuera, a la par con sus puños, intentando oprimir la culpa que había comenzado a subir por su cuerpo, que temblaba entero a la rigidez que él mismo imponía a sus músculos.

. Quisiera… estar con ustedes ahora…

Una presión sobre sus ojos cerrados detuvo su charla reflexiva. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la oscuridad que aquello chocante con sus pestañas causaba… sus manos a sus costados desasieron sus puños y se elevaron hasta su rostro, donde pudo tocar a las ocasionantes de toda esa oscuridad.

'¿Manos?' Se sorprendió, palpando con la yema de sus dedos la calidez de esa piel…

. Kai –Bisbiseo para no ser escuchado, cerrando sus ojos a la suavidad que le brindaban aquellos miembros en sus ojos.

. ¿Cómo lo supiste? –Le contestó una segunda voz cerca de su oído, obligándole a respingar en su posición al no poder alejarse de su sitio por las manos que aún le sostenían el rostro.

. No… yo… yo no sabía que… -Cerró la boca por un bien humanitario. Inari, esta situación le mantenía los pelos de punta. Él no esperaba ser escuchado ¡y menos por ÉL! 'Rayos'

. Al parecer eres alguien muy perceptivo –El comentario hizo que su rostro entero se tornara rojo… Kai tenía razón, ¡vaya que lo estaba sintiendo cerca suyo!

. Sí, bueno… ¿podrías dejarme ver? –Respiró hondo, debía comenzar a hablar con claridad… y coherencia

. ¿Dejarte? ¿A cambio de qué? –Le incitó, y con gusto recibió otro respingo por parte de ese cuerpo vestido de blanco. Vaya, al parecer el minino le ponía de buenas.

. ¿Eh? –No encontró palabras para expresarse… ¿Darle algo? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba de él? -¿C-Cómo que te gustaría?

Mala opción ¡Inari! ¿Es qué él nunca pensaría bien antes de lanzarle una pregunta a alguien?… Se estremeció levemente ante el regaño de su mente… ¡Inari! Ahora sólo le quedaba resignarse a lo que el bicolor pidiera, y esperaba que no fuese algo complicado.

. Pues podrías acompañarme a tomar un helado. ¡Muero de calor!

. ¿Uh, s-sólo eso?

. ¿Querías algo más? –Le preguntó divertido, rozando levemente con su nariz la nuca del chino.

. ¡No! Olvídalo –Intentó retirar con sus manos las ajenas, pero Kai parecía ser más fuerte que él -¡Oye, suéltame!

. Aún no has dicho que vas a acompañarme…

Rei tuvo que sonreír a la respuesta. Kai era un chico muy especial e ingenioso, debía admitir. No cualquiera le obligaría a tener una cita como él lo intentaba hacer y sin que pareciese una obligación, sino un juego, a pesar de que aún no sabía ni su nombre.

. Está bien… voy a ir contigo

Sin más, las delicadas manos se retiraron tal y como se posaron, permitiendo a Kon poder apreciar, después de varios minutos, el frondoso y soleado paisaje que le brindaba el patio posterior del instituto donde estudiaría oficialmente a partir del lunes.

. ¿Nos vamos ya?

. De acuerdo –Respondió resignado, volteando al fin para ver a su auto acompañante, que hoy se presentaba ante sí careciendo de su blanca bufanda y la chaqueta violeta, por lo que pudo apreciar mejor el pecho perfecto del bicolor, que ahora sólo se cubría con una polera negra. Se sonrojó, no pudo evitarlo –Pero tú vas a invitarme… -Jugueteó un poco más.

. Es lo que hice en un principio –Sin esperar más respuesta, tomó la mano del pelinegro y se guío así a su destino.

§ ♣ § ♣ § ♣ §

. ¡Nya! –Tapó su boca con sus manos fuerte mientras volteaba a ver a su "cita" con reproche –Dijiste que querías un helado… yo… no pensé que hablabas de un lugar tan grande… -Habló tras sus manos.

. ¿Eh? ¿Y a dónde pensaste que iríamos? –Inquirió totalmente extrañado por el comportamiento del chino. La verdad es que el internacional 'Cold Delicious' no se le hacía algo tan grande (n/a: Bueno, es aquí donde ustedes deben hacerme el favor de imaginarse uno de esos locales en los que venden postres de todo tipo y que uno se puede servir allí mismo. Estos locales que suelen resaltar por la exquisitez de sus productos y la finura del lugar, ¬.¬ Sin mencionar lo caro)

. Pues no sé… a uno de esos puestos de helados en los parques… o a la cafetería, pero… yo…

Sus mejillas fueron asaltadas por el rubor cuando, como en deja vù, sintió la mano cálida y suave de ése hombre bajo su barbilla, elevando su rostro para que así sus ambarinas perlas pudiesen colisionar con la fuerte mirada de ésos rubíes rojos.

. Bien, si tú quieres ir allá… simplemente yo también –Le sonrió levemente, logrando aumentar el sonroso en las mejillas del gato.

Introducción

. Arigatôu Gozaimasu –Articuló abochornado, retrocediendo para evitar el contacto del más alto.

. ¡Ah! Por cierto, había olvidado devolverte algo… -El ruso muchacho comenzó a hurgar en los bolsillos de su pantalón, intentando encontrar aquello ya mencionado con afán.

. ¿Ore? ¿Lo qué es? –Indagó curioso.

. Esto –Sin aclarar nada más, extendió su mano llena de papeles al ojiámbar, que no pudo hacer más que mirarle con estupor.

. Tú… las tenías… -Una suave brisa llegó hasta ellos, moviendo sus cabellos al compás.

. Te las hubiese entregado antes, pero no tuve tiempo –El chino estiró su mano y recibió aquello que le era entregado.

. Muchas gracias otra vez –Se inclinó levemente hacia el ruso, que sonrió al acto –Yo no sabía que hacer sin todo esto

Miró otra vez con alivio los papeles. ¡Estaba todo!. La carta de Salima, la matrícula del colegio, su carné de identidad, los recuerdos de sus amigos en la aldea y su mapa de Beyblade… ése mapa, cuanto le debía… sonrió, estaba agradecido por haber conocido a ése muchacho, sin duda.

You know, I don't know what it is

But everything about you is so irresistible

. Por cierto, Rei… -Esa voz le sacó de su trance.

. ¿Sí?

. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres comer aquí?

. Ah… -Volvió a observar el amplio edificio y una gota salió en su nuca. Si entraba allí y pagaba, seguro se quedaba sin nada para el resto del mes –Yo… es que no creo que… pueda pagar un lugar así

. Pero creí que habías dicho que yo debía invitarte –El neko le miró desconcertado. ¿En serio había hecho eso?

. Eh… yo…

. Tu memoria no es tan buena como lo son tus sentidos. ¡Ven conmigo! Que yo invito… -Le tomo de la muñeca para así poder llevarlo con él dentro de las instalaciones de "Cold Delicious"…

§ ♣ § ♣ § ♣ §

. Kai, ¿No habías dicho que tú irías a donde yo quisiera? –Incómodo, el neko había comenzado a jugar con sus manos, que se apoyaban sobre su regazo.

. Sí, sé que lo dije –Observó de soslayo al pelinegro, mas de tal forma que parecía que aún miraba por el amplio ventanal a su costado –Y por eso entré aquí… -Rei le miró confundido –Sé que querías entrar, pero que el dinero te lo impedía, Rei. Ahora que estás seguro de que yo invitaré como, por cierto, acordamos en un principio, no hay por qué irse a otro sitio

Los carrillos del ojiambarino se tornaron rosados y al instante él bajó la mirada a sus manos, logrando sacar una sonrisa en el más alto.

. Por cierto, tú me has traído hasta aquí y me transportaste hacia Beyblade antes sin siquiera decirme algo sobre ti… –Prefirió cambiar de tema, apenado.

. ¿Debería decirte? –Habló extrañado, volteando a verlo con ese sentimiento en su rostro.

. ¡Por supuesto! No debo, ni quiero, andar paseando con un perfecto desconocido -'Por más que me guste tu compañía' Sacudió su cabeza, apartando el pensamiento –Sólo sé tu nombre, por Inari

A Kai le extrañó el comentario, en verdad no esperaba que el de piel acanelada le fuese a saltar con algo así. Después de todo, Meou era no de los sectores donde más le publicitaban y simplemente era imposible que éste chico en particular no supiese quién era él con toda la fama que tenía esparcida por el mundo.

. ¿No vas a contestarme? –Curioseó, inclinando su cabeza a un lado.

. Ah, no, si lo haré –Mantuvo la mirada fija en la ambarina en busca de un brillo de burla o algo, pero simplemente no había nada. Rei hablaba en serio –Nuestros nombres los intercambiamos ayer… Dime, ¿Qué quieres saber?

Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right

That I should really say goodnight

But I just can't stop myself falling

. Mmmm… ¿Por qué no partes por decirme de dónde eres? Se nota que tu nacionalidad no es china –Le sonrió amablemente.

. Soy ruso, de Moscú para ser exactos –Miró al techo, evitando la mirada del chino –Vivía con mi abuelo y mi hermano allá…

. ¿Y tus padres? –Le interrumpió sin poder evitar la curiosidad.

. Ellos murieron hace unos años en un accidente –Habló secamente. Rei se sintió pésimo.

. Lo lamento mucho, no quise hacerte recordar eso, estoy muy…

. No te disculpes, no lo sabías –Volvió a mirar por el ventanal, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pasaron unos largos 15 minutos en silencio, en los cuales se dedicaron a mirar la nada misma y hasta el camarero llegó con los pedidos que habían hecho. Entonces, cuando el hombre se hubo ido, uno de los dos se dignó a romper el silencio y para sorpresa éste fue Kai.

. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de ti? –Rei paró de comer su helado cuando oyó la respuesta, sonrió levemente aún con la cuchara en la boca ante la curiosidad del bicolor.

. Hasta ayer yo vivía en una aldea al sur de China, en las montañas… -Apoyó sus codos en la mesa para poder posar su cabeza en la palmas de sus manos –Vivía con mi abuelo y mis amigos, también mi tío, que se encargaba de mí antes de irse a los EE.UU. luego de la muerte de mi madre, hace dos años

. Lo siento

. ¡Ah, no te preocupes! Yo sé que está mejor ahora –Le sonrió ligeramente para alivianar la situación.

. ¿Y tu padre? –Inquirió intrigado por la vida del pelinegro frente a él.

. Él nos dejó a mí y a mi madre cuando yo era muy pequeño, ya casi no lo recuerdo –Miró el paisaje que se le presentaba por el ventanal.

. Rei… -Murmuró levemente, observando la hermosa figura de su acompañante.

. ¿Y qué edad tienes? Es obvio que eres mayor que yo –Evadió el tema. La verdad es que no le agradaba hablar de su familia, se sentía melancólico.

. Sí… tengo 18 años, Rei –Le miró atentamente, fijándose en cada expresión del chino.

Cuando escuchó la respuesta se giró de inmediato a ver al bicolor con notoria sorpresa en su expresión y es que él no esperaba esa diferencia de edad. Ok, sabía que el chico era mayor, pero… pero… tres años era… extraño… y él se sentía atraído hacia alguien…

Sacudió su cabeza con disimulo para no extrañar al ruso, intentando apartar sus estúpidos pensamientos de una vez.

Maybe I tell him that I feel the same

I don't want to play no game

Cause when I feel his arms wrapped around me

. Por tu reacción supongo que es una diferencia muy grande –Agraciado, él intentó no reírse del ojiámbar.

. No, bueno, no es mucha, pero…

. ¿Rei?

. Bueno, yo tengo 15 –Se apuró y sonrió al mayor.

. ¡Vaya! Y yo que pensé que te llevaba apenas por un año –Acercó la pajilla de su malteada a su boca para beber un largo sorbo.

. ¿¡Un año! –Un sonrojo tomó sus mejillas sin razón alguna y decidió seguir comiendo de su helado para que este detalle en su rostro no fuese notado por Hiwatari 'Ya quisiera yo que fuese una diferencia pequeña'

§ ♣ § ♣ § ♣ §

Hacía unos minutos que habían dejado 'Cold Delicious' y ahora caminaban, conversando tranquilamente, por las calles de Meou cercanas a Beyblade. Se encaminaban hacia el instituto para llegar a tiempo a la hora de té (N/a: Aquí le llamamos once, en otros lugares es la cena, ustedes saben), que se serviría en una hora aproximadamente para todos en el lugar.

. ¿Crees qué sea así de exigente? –Rei preguntó algo asustado por el comentario del bicolor.

. No sé si tal y como te lo dije, pero el nivel en este lugar es superior al de los otros institutos. No por nada es el mejor calificado –Le explicó mientras esperaban la luz verde, que les permitiera cruzar la carretera.

. ¡Vaya! Espero calzar bien en el lugar –Comenzó a caminar por el paso de peatones una vez la luz cambió.

. Escucha, lo único que tienes que hacer es ponerle empeño, dedicación y esmero. Sé que podrás hacerlo

. ¿En serio? –Se detuvo una vez hubo llegado a la esquina. ¿Kai confiaba en él? -¿Tú crees en mí?

I know I meant to say no

. ¿Y por qué no lo haría? –Su voz sonó natural y Rei se sintió en las nubes –Digo, creo que eres alguien con las suficientes capacidades para afrontar todo lo que se te ponga en el camino. Además, es tu sueño ¿no?

Los rubíes de Kai se posaron nuevamente en su persona y Rei se sintió desvanecer ante la profundidad de esas joyas que desde que se conocieron insistían en posarse sobre sí…

. Sí… es mi sueño desde hace unos años –Todo en su interior se movía rápido lleno de un sentimiento de regocijo al sentirse tan aceptado por la persona de pie frente a él. Se sentía querido cuando estaba con Kai y sumamente agradecido ahora por toda su confianza y ánimos.

. Entonces no hay razón para que temas a nada –Sin esperar algún comentario por parte del neko, él volteó y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, esperando que el otro le imitara… y lo hizo.

. Gracias Kai –Habló una vez hubo alcanzado al mayor. Ahora caminaba a su lado.

. ¿Por qué? –El ruso parecía sorprendido por su agradecimiento.

. Por tener toda esta confianza en mí –Se ruborizó un poco ante sus propias palabras 'Me haces sentir tan especial, Kai'

Desvió su mirada rojiza hacia el pequeño a su lado, donde esos soles le recibieron llenos de una alegría infinita que no tenía palabras para ser descrita… y brillando con tal hermosura que no fue capaz de contener un pequeño tono rosado en su rostro… ¿Qué era lo que Rei Kon le hacía?... ¿Qué?

Bus he's irresistible

Up close and personal

Now inescapable

I can hardly breathe

. Llegamos –Soltó Rei de pronto, apuntando la enorme reja del instituto que daba entrada a los jardines de este.

. Sí… -¿Cuánto tiempo había estado mirando a Kon?

. Quiero agradecerte por todo –Se inclinó levemente otra vez mientras pronunciaba las palabras con su modulado acento –La he pasado muy bien contigo

. Yo también… -Dejó salir sin pensar –También quiero agradecerte. Digo, por aceptar tan inapropiada invitación… -Completó la frase o eso quiso hacer parecer.

. Sí –Rió un poco al recordar el encuentro en la parte trasera del recinto mientras se dirigían adentro de este mismo –No fue nada…

. Lo mismo digo… ha sido un placer pasar contigo la tarde –Ambos volvieron a detenerse, mas esta vez en la entrada al edificio de los salones.

Rei se mostró sorprendido ante lo que dijo el ojirubí y observó su reloj, notando que en verdad habían estado casi toda la tarde juntos, en 'Cold Delicious', conversando sus trivialidades. Sonrió, en verdad la pasaba bien con ése chico tan peculiar.

More than just physical

Deeper than spiritual

He's ways are powerful

. Bueno, se me hace tarde… -Consultó nuevamente en reloj en su muñeca –Debo encontrarme con mi prima Salima en unos minutos, lo siento

. No te preocupes. Compromisos son compromisos –Que se lo dijeran a él, que siempre estaba lleno de ellos.

. De nuevo gracias por tan maravilloso día. Nos vemos –Se despidió y volteó con la intención de alejarse, pero no alcanzó a dar ni un paso cuando una mano le detuvo por el antebrazo.

'¿Kai?' Volteó su rostro para verlo sobre su hombro, notando al chico mayor a apenas un paso de distancia de su cuerpo, el cual comenzaba a temblar levemente por la cercanía del otro.

. ¿Qué pasa? –Giró sobre su eje algo perturbado.

Entonces, el chico bicolor negó con la cabeza levemente y sus manos se aferraron a sus hombros, presionando la tela blanca de su ropa china. Lentamente, dando tiempo al menor de alejarse, acercó su rostro al acanelado, sintiendo el aliento ajeno chocar en sus mejillas blancas, el temblor de ése cuerpo, el roce de sus narices respingadas… y sus labios chocando contra los otros en un contacto divino y delicioso…

Irresistible to me

Tsuzuku………

Keysie: Bueno, esto es lo que les tengo, queridos lectores… sé que es muy pcoo para lo que me he demorado, pero tengo unos problemitas con mi imaginación .….. Bueno, eso es todo y lamento no responder reviews, pero estoy muy apurada…. Bye! Sayounara! Poka! Adiós!


	3. Chapter 3

"Irresistible"

Basado en Beyblade

By: Keysie Maxwell

Category: AU, romance, yaoi, lime…

Pairings : Varias, mas la principal es la inigualable, Kai x Rei

Raiting: PG-13

Declaimers: Este es mi primer fic de Beyblade y yo no vi la serie desde el principio, por lo que les pido piedad si cometo algún error… les pido por favor imaginarse a los personajes como en G-Revolutions, ya saben, la ropa, el estilo, etc… ¡Gracias por su atención!

'Pensamientos' . Diálogos Letra de la canción

Me gustaría recomendarles el fic de Bebylade, de la excelentísima **NeKot**, titulado "**Cruel castigo"**

También informarles que esto contiene la canción de Jessica Simpson, llamada igual que este fanfic, "Irresistible" (lo utilizo como el ending)

Capitulo 3:

Sus labios se vieron separados nuevamente; El corazón latiendo a mil por hora en una alocada carrera dirigida por las sensaciones del acto pasado; Sus manos sintiendo aún la suavidad del cabello negro que había tenido el placer de acariciar; Sus mejillas acaloradas y levemente sonrojadas por la agitación y la falta de aire; Su lengua maestra, que como intrusa había entrado en la boca ajena, aún sentía en toda su perfección el roce de su otra rosada compañera y los sabores que había descubierto allí… maravilloso, así era todo…

. Rei… -Musitó ronco, abriendo sus ojos camines.

. Kai, yo tengo que irme, lo siento –Apurado, el chino le interrumpió, evitando la vista del mayor cuando volteó hacia la entrada del instituto nuevamente –Yo… -Intentó seguir, pero de nuevo esa mano testaruda se posó sobre su muñeca, evitando su huida –Kai…

. ¿Me estás dando a entender… -Se detuvo, entrecerrando los ojos al ver la expresión de dolor en el chino –que no te ha gustado?

. ¡Kai, por favor! –Exclamó algo desesperado. Kai sabía… él lo sabía todo… todo lo que le hacía sentir –Tengo que irme… Salima me está esperando… por favor

El bicolor sin más le soltó, liberó al pequeño pelinegro que se fue corriendo apenas saboreó su libertad… y le dejó solo, con mil sensaciones en el cuerpo y otras cien preguntas en la cabeza.

Fin Flash Back

. _¿Me estás oyendo, Kai? _–La voz al otro lado de la línea le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

. D-Da… ¿Decías? –Nervioso por su distracción, intentó retomar su porte frío.

. _Hoy pareces estar muy distraído… ¿Seguro qué estás bien?_ –Hiwatari se alteró cuando oyó la preocupación en la persona que le hablaba.

. D-Da… Spasivo –Respiró hondo. Debía actuar normal si no quería preocupar al chiquillo –Pero no te detengas, sígueme contando cómo están las cosas por allá

. _No muy bien que digamos _–Suspiró algo cansado –_La verdad es que Voltaire está peor que nunca. Parece un loco, desesperado por intentar encontrar un rastro tuyo, una señal, pero hasta ahora nada le ha rendido frutos y eso le altera bastante._

. ¿Se enteró algún medio? –Le interrumpió, tenso por el tema que tocaba.

. _Sabes que a Voltaire no le conviene que ellos se enteren de tu escape. Boris se está encargando de que ellos pienses que estás pasando por una depresión o algo semejante, la verdad no he podido enterarme de mucho sobre eso…_

. Con lo que has hecho es más que suficiente. Arriesgas tu pellejo cada vez que entras al dormitorio de mi abuelo por toda la información para mí –Él sonó tierno, algo extraño por demás.

. _Sí, bueno, es lo mejor que puedo hacer para mi hermanito menor, ¿no?_

. Creo que es más que eso lo que haces…

Un agudo ruido oyeron tanto el joven bicolor como el que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea, un sonido que les indicó el final de su conversación y el inicio de algo nuevo para uno de ellos, cosa que fue entendida por el hombre con quien hablaba el bicolor.

. _Bueno, supongo que esto es el final, espero que me llames pronto… ¡Buena suerte, poka! _–El pitido que el teléfono dio le indicó que el otro le había dejado.

. Poka… hermano -Susurró, colocando sobre su hombro el marrón maletín del instituto.

§ ♣ § ♣ § ♣ §

. ¡Wow! ¡Que lindo! –Suspiró una muchachita de corto cabello rosa apreciando la belleza que caminaba frente a ella, por el jardín del instituto Beyblade.

. Matilda… -Gruñó ligeramente un alto chico de cabello platinado, tomando posesivamente a la chica por la cintura.

. ¡Ah Miguel! Que bueno que llegas ¿Ya viste lo que se avecina? –Comentó entretenida por la actitud del oji-celeste.

. Ya lo creo…

Sus mejillas tomaron un delicado color rojo cuando escuchó casualmente la conversación de ambos jóvenes y desvió su mirada al cielo, intentando aminorar el calor en su rostro, pero había algo allí arriba… él pasaba bajo un enorme árbol de duraznos y, sobre una de las gruesas ramas, descansaba un muchacho de rubio cabello y este, de piel morena y ojos aqua, le sonrió pequeñamente, observándolo fijamente con sus peculiares ojos de destello curiosos.

'Esto no me ayuda' Pensó algo contrariado, volviendo su vista al frente, sin detener jamás su marcha hacia las aulas.

. ¡Hey Mystel! Vaya sorpresa –Escuchó el peli-negro como hablaban desde lejos.

. Sí, creo que este año, a la gente allá arriba, se les ha caído un ángel del cielo -Saltó del árbol donde descansaba, cayendo de inmediato a un lado del peli-anaranjado que era su locutor, el cual sostenía en uno de sus dedos un magnífico pájaro azulino.

. ¿Hablas en serio? –Le miró atentamente.

. Yo no te mentiría –El ave azul salió volando cuando el trenzado se sentó a un lado del oji-esmeralda –Sería pecar…

'¡Inari!' Gimió internamente, realmente ahora no le favorecía en nada el hecho de tener el sentido auditivo más sensitivo de lo normal 'Me gustaría dejar de oír esas cosas...'

**PLAF!**

Su cuerpo se remeció al golpe recibido e inevitablemente cayó al suelo, siendo seguido por el montón de libros que igualmente se vieron en el piso luego de volar por los aires dentro del área de los casilleros al ser lanzados de sus brazos ante el fuerte choque.

. Itetetete… -Se quejó bajito, sobándose la parte baja de la espalda, la cual se había golpeado al caer sentado en el piso mientras con su otra mano tomaba con fuerza su gorra roja y azul.

. ¿Estás bien? –Inquirió una voz angustiada. Él abrió sus ojos ante ese calmo acento y se encontró con una acanelada mano extendida hacia sí –Lo siento, es que no me fijé por donde iba…

. No ha sido nada –Se apresuró en contestar, tomando la mano ajena con la suya para levantarse del suelo.

. ¿Estás seguro? –Insistió preocupado.

. Sí, en serio –Le sonrió al chico de rasgos gatunos con notorio cariño, pero entonces notó un detalle -¡Dios, mis libros!

Rápido se agachó a recogerlos, pero al intentar tomar el más cercano a su cuerpo, volvió a toparse con esa mano color canela, que tomó el libro por él. Ambos muchachos se levantaron del piso al mismo tiempo. Uno llevaba una gran sonrisa y el otro un sonrojo en las mejillas.

. En serio lo lamento –Le entregó los libros al chico de cabello azul tormenta.

. Te dije que ya pasó… ¡Gracias y adiós! –Terminó gritándole, meciendo su mano mientras corría hacia el patio.

. Vaya día –No pudo evitar murmurar así como tampoco la sonrisa en sus labios.

Siguió su camino hacia los casilleros y sin demora buscó el suyo, que era el #230, encontrándolo casi al instante debido a que estaba en la primera fila, ó sea, justo a un lado del pasillo que le llevaría a las aulas y era precisamente el último de toda la fila, es decir, el más cercano a la puerta de salida.

'Tengo suerte' Pensó aún sin perder su sonrisa, abriendo el pequeño casillero, casualmente justo a su altura, con la llave que llevaba en su cuello gracias a un collar, sacó los zapatos de interior dentro del casillero y, una vez se retiró los zapatos negros, se colocó los otros.

. Primer día de clases en Beyblade –Se recordó, cerrando sus ojos para evocar la imagen de su familia en las lejanas montañas –Me comunicaré con ellos aunque deba enviarles una carta

Decidido, tomó su maletín y cerró el casillero, ajustó el candado e iba a retirarse cuando una voz le detuvo…

. No esperaba un encuentro tan casual como este…

Rei se estremeció levemente a la voz e inclinó su cabeza a un lado de manera brusca, para poder observar al otro lado de los casilleros, donde divisó unos cuantos cabellos celestinos, casi grises, y la mitad del rostro de quien le habló pues los casilleros tapaban su visión.

'Al menos sus ojos están cerrados' Pensó un tanto sonrojado. El sonido de la puerta de metal cerrándose retumbó en la soledad del cuarto.

. Kai –Murmuró apenas, observando ése grandioso cuerpo apoyarse contra lo ancho de la fila de lockers.

. No nos habíamos visto en un largo tiempo –Habló casual, intentando aminorar la tensión que, sabía, se había formado en el chino.

. Sí… supongo… supongo que es porque ayer fue un día muy ocupado –Intentó seguirle la corriente al oji-rojo, pero la imagen de ése beso se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, poniendo a prueba su resistencia.

. El domingo siempre es así, un mal día

. Hum… en especial en día de clases –Se apoyó igualmente en los casilleros, quedando a un lado del soviético.

. ¿No te gustan, minino?

. ¿Las clases? –Kai asintió levemente -No sé si me gusten, pero… digamos que no es algo que quisiera hacer seguido –Sonrió. Kai le hacía sentir relajado, haciéndole olvidar el beso que se dieron apenas el sábado pasado y que tanto le atormentaba.

. ¡Pero que complicado! –Bufó inconscientemente, llamando la atención de Kon.

. ¿Lo dices por mí?

Hiwatari le miró inmediatamente, con algo de arrepentimiento en sus facciones, notando el agobio que el otro dejaba mostrar.

. Lo siento, hablé en voz alta, yo me refería a…

El timbre de inicio de clases interrumpió cualquier cosa que pudo decir y también la atención del gatito hacia él, ya que ahora éste miraba algo preocupado la salida hacia las aulas.

. Bien, entonces este es el final –Habló Kai primero, tomando la iniciativa –Espero que nos veamos luego ¡Poka! –Y se marchó corriendo, al momento que otras personas empezaban a entrar al cuarto donde dejó al chino.

§ ♣ § ♣ § ♣ §

. Veamos… segundo piso, aula II-A… -Confirmó con el papel que llevaba en sus manos, al leerlo –Supongo que este es

Miró el cartelito blanco que colgaba sobre la puerta celestina del aula y, una vez hubo respirado profundamente, deslizó la puerta hacia su lado derecho, pudiendo ver de este modo el panorama que se daba dentro del salón.

Todo como lo imaginaba allá lejos, en su aldea; algunos muchachos se encontraban de pie, cerca de los amplios ventanales abiertos por el sol de la mañana; otros descansaban en sus pupitres simplemente esperando el timbre; algunos más se encargaban de los aseos matutinos, que eran por turnos; y otros simplemente recién comenzaban a dejar sus cosas colgadas en los percheros de las paredes. Todos estaban finamente uniformados y arreglados.

'¡Vaya!' Evitó soltar la exclamación con sus labios mientras entraba al gran salón, con una fuerza desconocida, se animó a saludar.

. B-Buenos días –Tímidamente, pronunció cada palabra.

. ¡Muy buenos días! –Respondieron todos los alumnos dentro, con muchísima educación. Esto hizo feliz al peli-negro, que no tardó en demostrarlo con su amplia sonrisa.

. ¡Ah, pero que gusto verte de nuevo! –Una voz un tanto conocida le tomó desprevenido en los percheros, cuando colgaba su sombrero y chaqueta.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Kon volteó a ver hacia su izquierda, topándose de lleno con aquel par de ojos marrones oscuro que ya antes había tenido el placer de ver, mas no con tanto detalle como antes.

. ¡Oops, me disculpo! Yo soy Takao, Takao Kinomiya –Él estiró su mano al momento que cerraba los ojos para sonreír.

. Rei Kon, es un gusto conocerte –Estrechó la mano morena con energía.

. Igualmente… supongo que estás en este salón ¿no?

. Sí, soy nuevo –Tomó su mochila de un perchero.

. ¡Ah, eres tú de quien Maxie hablaba!

. ¿Maxie? –El nombre le causó mucha curiosidad.

. Sí, es mi mejor amigo, pero cursa el salón B y por eso… ¡Ayayai!

Rei dio un salto hacia atrás del susto, por su nuca corriendo una gran sota de sudor cuando un par de siniestras manos tomaron las mejillas del japonés, tirando de ellas como si se tratasen de un simple plástico derretido, moviéndolas constantemente, agrandando y cerrando igualmente la boca del igualmente sorprendido Takao.

. ¡Hasta cuando sigues haciendo lo mismo, Takao! –Gritó una voz demandante, tomando la atención de todos los presentes en el salón que, para sorpresa del oji-ámbar, ya se hallaban sentados en sus respectivos pupitres –¡Siempre estás llamando la atención de todos, jamás podemos comenzar en paz una clase por ti!

. Pberbo… Hibrobmbi, esba vez… nbo fube mi… inbtenbciónb –Intentó explicar aún entre las torturas de la macabra castaña a sus espaldas.

. Sí, siempre dices lo mismo, Takao… ¡Pero ya basta de eso! –Rei se sintió incómodo ante semejante discusión. Sonrió nervioso al notar bolitas de lagrimas en los ojos del peli-tormenta -¡Señorita Kinkaite, exijo orden en este salón!

. ¿Ah? S-Sí, claro… -La joven maestra arregló sus gafas con nerviosismo –Takao, por favor toma asiento y guarda silencio… aaamm… en el receso arreglaremos tu castigo ¿está bien?

. ¡Pero señorita Kinkaite! –Puso su mejor carita de cachorro hambriento bajo la lluvia, mas la mujer esta vez pareció ignorarle, pues se concentró completamente en el libro de clases.

. No, señor, a tu asiento Takao –Dictó firmemente. El curso dejó salir una risa general en total relajo. Al parecer estaban acostumbrados a esos teatros.

. Kuso… -Susurró débilmente, el chino también rió por lo bajo -¿Te sentarás a mi lado? –Susurró al chino, con lagrimitas en sus ojos marrones.

. Claro -Respondió un poco más fuerte de lo debido.

. ¡Oh, vaya, así que eres tú! –La maestra festejó al notar la presencia del chino a un lado de la pared –Tú eres Rei, ¿no?

. S-Sí –Un sonrojo ligero se posó sobre sus mejillas cuando los alumnos voltearon a verle, atentos a cualquier movimiento.

. ¡Pero no seas tímido, pasa al frente!

Si antes se sentía apenado, ahora había alcanzado el máximo de vergüenza. Mientras caminaba entre los pupitres hacia al frente, todos parecían clavarle con la mirada, observándole de arriba abajo sin disimulo. Una vez que hubo llegado a un lado de la maestra, frente al pizarrón que ahora llevaba escrito su nombre en perfecto mandarín, susurros de los alumnos más antiguos se dejaron oír.

. ¡Chicos, él es Rei Kon, viene desde el sur de nuestro país y es su primer año aquí, por lo que espero hospitalidad con él, por favor! –Ella sonrió a los muchachos que respondieron con un armonioso 'SÍ' grupal -¿Rei, algo que decir?

. ¡Ah! Bueno, es un gusto conocerlos a todos ustedes –Hizo una reverencia leve y se levantó, dirigiendo su mirada a la muralla al fondo del cuarto –Espero que nos llevemos bien, en este año escolar…

§ ♣ § ♣ § ♣ §

. ¡Maxie!... ¡Max! –Llamaba insistentemente una voz detrás de sí, así que, por un asunto de paz colectiva, volteó a ver quién era el causante de tanto ruido en el pasillo.

. ¿Takao? –El rubiecito pareció extrañado, mas no por encontrarse a su amigo en la tienda de comida del Instituto, sino, más bien, por ver a este acompañado por un chico de cabello negro que nunca antes había visto.

(N/A: ¿Han notado aquellos puestos que muestran a veces en el Anime, donde los estudiantes pueden comprar cualquier clase de comida durante los recreos? Bueno, al menos yo vi uno en 'El príncipe del Tennis'… ¡Bien! Allí estaba Maxie )

. ¡Max, viejo que bueno verte luego de todo este tiempo! –Le abrazó efusivamente el peli-azul, sonrojando al yanqui de ojos azules que, totalmente anonado, no atinó a corresponder el gesto -¿Qué has hecho, amigo? ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Tu padre está bien en los EE.UU.? ¿Hiciste algo interesante en las vacaciones? ¿Compras…?

Un dedo en sus labios fue suficiente calmante para el moreno de gorra y su incesante parloteo. El chico estadounidense sonrió grandemente al de piel acanelada que había cumplido el milagro de detener el mar de preguntas que había desencadenado el japonés en menos de 30 segundos.

. Nada en particular, sólo pasé tiempo de caridad con mi madre y mis hermanos, Michael y Rick… -Se detuvo un poco a pensar en las preguntas anteriores –Me he sentido muy bien y mi padre goza de muy buena salud… Sí, jugué un poco del juego electrónico "Angelic Layer" (N/A: XD)… Y sí, Takao, compré algo para ti…

. ¡Yupi! ¡Eres el mejor, Maxie! ¡Gracias! –Volvió a abrazarlo, pero así de rápido como empezó el gesto, terminó -¡Demonios, que bien me siento!

Rei y Max tuvieron la "satisfacción" de ver el súper baile de la victoria de Takao, que comenzó a mover sus manos, caderas y piernas a un mismo compás, haciendo círculos, moviéndose por todo lo ancho del pasillo.

. Eeeemm… Takao, ¿No piensas presentarme a tu nuevo amigo? U

. ¿Eh? –El ojos semi-rojos se detuvo abruptamente a la dulce voz del cachorrito -¡Ah, claro! –Una gota resbaló por su nuca mientras volvía cerca de sus amigos.

. Maxie, él es Rei Kon, el chico nuevo del que hablaban los profesores y Rei, él es Max Mizuhara, mi mejor amigo –Dio las presentaciones respectivas el nipón.

. Es un gusto Max –Estiró su mano hacia él.

. ¡Naa! El gusto es todo mío, la gente ha hablado mucho de ti –Volvió a aclarar, recibiendo entre la suya, la mano de Kon.

. ¿En serio? No esperaba algo así

. ¿Sí? Pues qué humilde

. Es una cualidad…

. ¡Oigan, ya suéltense! –Kinomiya infló sus mejillas, caprichoso en que le escucharan.

Por otro lado, Rei y Max soltaron sus manos con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, acabando con el contacto suave.

. ¡Hey, chico, es tu turno! –Llamó la muchacha que atendía la tienda, alzando su mano también para llamar la atención del yanqui.

. ¡Ah, sí! –Y se acercó corriendo al mostrador para pedir.

. ¡Maxie, dame una soda de uva y unos panes, ¿sí! –Takao gritó al rubio, que sólo le hizo una seña con la mano -¿Quieres algo, Rei?

. No, la verdad es que a estas horas no se me antoja comer / -Habló tímido.

. Bien…

Los ojos de Rei vagaron por el pasillo para distraerse en algo mientras esperaban al norteamericano, pero estos ambarinos soles no esperaban encontrarse de nuevo con aquello; A un lado del ventanal que estaba en el pasillo que se intersecaba con el que ellos ocupaban, parado con expresión calma, de ojos cerrados y una pierna flexionada hacia la pared, se hallaba Hiwatari… bebiendo muy lentamente una soda de uva, como la que Takao había pedido, disfrutándola a cada sorbo, pero sin perder esa expresión pacífica, casi indiferente de su rostro, aún con sus ojos rubíes ahora abiertos hacia el ventanal que tenía enfrente de él, en la otra pared del pasillo donde descansaba.

'Kai…' Su mente trajo de nuevo ése codiciado nombre.

¿Me estas estás dando a entender… que no te ha gustado? La frase volvió a resucitar, trayendo con ella también el recuerdo de aquel beso antes robado por el mismo bicolor que ahora contemplaba en silencio.

'¿Quién eres?' Se preguntó un tanto abrumado por la imagen del "incidente".

. ¡¡¡REEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIII! –Takao volvió a gritar en el oído sensible del chino, poniendo sus manos a los lados de su boca para enfocar el sonido directo a su objetivo.

. ¡¿Eh! ¡Ta-Takao! –Exclamó asustadísimo, erizado hasta el último de los cabellos y con el corazón queriéndosele salir del pecho.

. ¿Qué te pasa, hombre? ¿Es qué eres sordo? –Bufó molesto el moreno, llevando sus manos a las caderas en gesto enfadado.

. No, lo siento, estaba pensando en otras cosas –Se disculpó algo arrepentido por ignorar a Takao.

. ¿En serio? ¡Pues no veo que pueda ser tan importante que incluya también a Hiwatari! –Recriminó de nuevo, refiriéndose obviamente a la no muy disimulada mirada que el chino le dirigía a Kai.

. ¿Lo conoces? –Inquirió de pronto, algo sorprendido.

. ¡Por favor, todos los hacen, es Hiwatari! –Lo último lo mencionó enfadado, dando un sorbo a su Ponta. (N/K: Es el nombre de la bebida de uva que Takao pidió XD)

. ¿Todos… lo hacen? –La mente del neko trabajó a mil para encontrar una respuesta lógica a esta frase, pero no pudo hacerlo, confundiéndose más.

. Sí o por lo menos en esta ciudad la gran mayoría –Maxie apoyó al peli-tormenta, con una sonrisa muy grande.

. ¿De verdad? . –En serio que ya no entendía nada…

. ¡Vaya Rei, no sabía que fueras despistado! –Kinomiya sonrió grandemente, dando una mordida a su pan.

. Pero… yo no lo soy… -Susurró. Entonces, la campana de entrada hizo su aparición.

. O.o ¡Cof, cof, cof! –Se atoró el moreno cuando el ruido se hizo presente –Diablos, debo terminar de comer rápido –Maldijo, tomando a grandes sorbos su bebida.

. Bueno, ya tocaron… ¡Nos vemos! –Mizuhara se fue corriendo en dirección contraria a donde Rei y Takao estaban, moviendo una mano alzada a modo de despedida.

. Nos vemos –Rei elevó apenas su mano para moverla igualmente -¿Nos vamos, Takao? –Inquirió al que aún comía.

. S-Sí… no hay… problema

§ ♣ § ♣ § ♣ §

Deportes… nunca me interesó mucho aquella clase. Correr y saltar nunca llamó mucho mi atención, yo preferiría estar haciendo cosas mucho más productivas que estar corriendo sin descanso alrededor de una gran cancha, pero supongo que no tengo más opción que hacer lo que me piden si no quiero problemas luego… aunque… talvez esta motivación se deba a otra cosa aparte de mi buen comportamiento, talvez hay algo más que me motiva a seguir haciendo todo este ejercicio innecesario para mí, talvez… en algo influya el hecho de que los de segundo compartan esta clase con nosotros…

. ¡Esto es tortura! –Volvió a gritar al aire, intentando correr al ritmo de sus compañeros de clase, mas sin lograrlo -¡Chiiiiiiicoooos!

El más bajito de los dos delante del muchacho que gritaba, bajó un poco su velocidad para alcanzar al antes nombrado, que a duras penas y sí se mantenía de pie y trotando.

. ¿Te sientes bien, Takao? –Inquirió el rubio un tanto preocupado.

. Lo dudo mucho… -Se detuvo de golpe, siendo imitado por el yanqui unos pasos más adelante –Esto es…terrible… Maxie

. Yo lo sé, pero ya falta poco –Intentó animarle, sonriendo al acto –Además, sino comenzamos a correr de nuevo, el profesor nos va a poner un castigo… y ya sabes como es Hiiro cuando se enoja U

. ¡Damn, odio que trabaje en este Instituto! –Retomó su marcha, siendo seguido por Maxie, que ya iba a su lado.

Introducción

Mientras, unos metros más adelante, corría nuestro peli-negro, vistiendo sus shorts blancos y la camiseta roja de deportes, intentando mantener su marcha ágil a pesar del calor que les brindaba el fuerte sol y su propio cuerpo, que estaba más que cansado de tener que trotar tantos metros… Digo, ¡Ya iban 4 vueltas por esa cancha de fútbol!.

. ¡Inari! –Gimió por primera vez en cansancio, tirando la camiseta desde el pecho para que el aire acariciase su piel y le refrescase -¡Que calor!

. ¿Estás cansado, minino? –Otra voz se le unió desde atrás.

'¿Minino?' La palabra retumbó en su cabeza como el sonido de un Gong directo en el oído. ¿Quién sería lo suficientemente atrevido para llamarle así?... volteó apara averiguarlo, visiblemente enojado, pero todo ese enfado se esfumó al ver nuevamente aquella figura.

. ¡Kai…! –Dejó salir más que asombrado, pero sin detener su marcha.

Hiwatari pronto estuvo a su lado, trotando con él.

. ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿¡No me digas que vas en mi salón?

El bicolor dejó escapar una pequeña risa entre dientes ante el desespero en la voz del chinito y las ocurrencias del mismo… en verdad que era agradable causar semejante efecto en el minino.

. No, Rei, yo estoy cursando cuarto

You know, I don't know what it is

But everything about you is so irresistible

El de ojos ámbar quiso entonces que la tierra que pisaba se convirtiera en arenas movedizas para que así le tragara la tierra. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que los de cuarto compartían con ellos la clase de deportes?

. Es cierto, lo había olvidado –Se sonrojó levemente.

Unos cuantos segundos de silencio se desencadenaron entonces, dejándolos a ambos divagar en dentro de sus mentes.

. ¿Y cómo ha sido tu primer día aquí? –El ruso decidió romper el hielo luego de un buen rato.

. ¡Muy bueno! –Sonrió –Ya tengo nuevos amigos y me han acogido de maravillas todos los profesores, que por cierto son muy amables siempre…

. Se te nota muy feliz. No sabes cuanto me alegro –Dijo sin darse cuenta. Un pequeño tono rosa tomó sus mejillas al darse cuenta de esto, tentó corregirse, pero...

. Gracias… -Kon interrumpió cualquier cosa que fuese a decir el bicolor -¿Y tú, te la has pasado bien? –Cambió de tema al notar la tensión en el de ojos rubí, que rápido sonrió.

. Sí, es un buen colegio y la gente es agradable –Prefirió no entrar en detalles y Kon lo notó.

. Que bueno. También me encanta escuchar que estás bien –Rei aceleró un poco su marcha luego de decir esto -¡Nos vemos en otra ocasión!

Hiwatari sonrió levemente, viendo a Rei alejarse corriendo… con ése pequeño equipo de deportes cubriendo apenas su bien formado cuerpo acanelado.

. Eres en verdad un pervertido, Kai –Se regañó a sí mismo, volviendo su vista a la pista de cemento por donde trotaba.

. ¡Vaya confesión, Hiwatari! –Esta vez fue el turno del ruso para sorprenderse ante una voz ajena.

. ¿Bryan? –Su rostro pasó veloz a un gesto de desagrado.

. ¡Vaya Kai, no sabía que tuvieras semejantes mañas! –Miró al peli-negro que antes estaba con el ruso más bajo –Parece ser muy lindo ¿pero no crees que es muy chiquito?

Don't you try to tell me that he's no my type

To hide what I feel inside

When he makes me weak with desire

. No tengo idea de qué estás hablando - Una venita roja saltó en el costado de la cabeza de Kai.

. ¡Oh, vamos, si tú mismo lo dijiste! –Le miró de reojo –Que eras un pervertido… quizá que hayas estado planeando hacerle a ése pobre muchacho dentro de ésa enorme cabezota tuya

. Bryan, yo no me refería a eso –Cerró sus puños en un gesto de enfado, intentando calmarse.

'Recuerda, Kai, distráete… piensa, piensa en… en ¡Un campo! Sí… un amplio campo con flores… ¡Sí, eso!' Pensó alarmado, desesperado.

. ¡Sí, claro! Eso dicen todos –Sonrió con cinismo, feliz de estar logrando su objetivo –Y luego… ¡PAM! Los atrapan por la espalda…

Bryan sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba alterando a Hiwatari fácilmente.

. Y no precisamente para jugar a las escondidas, ¿verdad? –Miró pícaramente al peli-azul.

'Recuerda… el campo, el enorme campo con… con… con abejas asesinas que persiguen al idiota de Kuznetzov con un panal en la cabeza, para picarle y matarlo…' Una sonrisa malévola cruzó sus labios… sí, ahora estaba más tranquilo.

. ¡Bueno, sólo ruego por la salud mental del pequeño!

. Bryan… no vas a lograrlo –Le dijo tranquilo, sonriendo al imaginar la expresión del ruso más alto antes sus palabras. Sin embargo, el otro simplemente sonrió visiblemente contento.

. Ya vas a ver… que no aguantaras por mucho tiempo –Murmuró para sí, viendo la figura delgada de Rei ahora descansar luego de terminar sus vueltas, y alejándose de Kai que, por la cercanía que tenían, le había escuchado cada palabra… y ahora, le miraba con asombro.

I know than I'm supposed to make him wait

Let him think I like the chase

But I can't stop fanning the fire

§ ♣ § ♣ § ♣ §

. ¡Eso fue increíble! –Takao chilló nuevamente, emocionado a simple vista mientras entraban los chicos en los vestidores de varones luego de tango ajetreo en la clase de deportes.

. Sí, Rei, lo que hiciste allá afuera fue muy impresionante –Maxie sonrió grandemente, abriendo un casillero dentro del vestidor, donde aún quedaban pocos muchachos cambiándose o duchándose.

. ¡Vamos, no es para tanto!. Además, ya ha pasado un tiempo ¿no creen que deberían dejarlo ya?

. ¿Dejarlo? ¡Rei, hiciste un salto casi mortal! –Kinomiya alzó sus manos para intensificar sus palabras.

. U No, no lo fue…

I know I meant to say no

. ¡Por favor, te levantaste del aire como tres metros y diste CUATRO volteretas aún allí! –Con sus manos mostró el número mencionado -¡Eso para mí es mortal!

Risas se escucharon por todo el vestidor. Al parecer, todos los pocos presentes dentro de estos estaban prestando atención a la entretenida narración que llevaba a cabo el oji-marrón.

. Pero…

. Nada de peros, fue genial y punto –Se cruzó de brazos, como indignado.

. Está bien, como quieras, vámonos ya ¿quieres? –Mizuhara tomó el brazo del japonés con una mega gota surcando su nuca y se lo llevó a rastras hasta las regaderas, siendo seguidos con la mirada por todos los presentes, incluyendo a Rei que no cabía en su vergüenza.

. Que alivio –Suspiró con una sonrisa, comenzando a caminar hacia los casilleros, para sacar su uniforme y sus útiles de aseo.

Sacó sus cosas y cerró la puerta del casillero, guardando con su mano desocupada, entre sus ropas, la llave que llevaba en una cadena. Luego, cosas en mano, se dirigió también a las regaderas dispuesto a tomar una reparadora ducha luego de tanto ejercicio, para relajar sus músculos y enfriarse la mente.

'Pero…' El recuerdo de Kai en la pista de trote le hizo detenerse súbitamente en la puerta hacia las duchas. Un sonrojo atravesó sus mejillas al pensar en el cuerpo desnudo del bicolor ' ¡Esto no puede estar bien, Inari!'

Bus he's irresistible

Up close and personal

Now inescapable

I can hardly breathe

Sacudió su cabeza con un poco de violencia, provocando a su largo cabello ondear a sus espaldas por el fuerte movimiento… su cabeza se estaba saliendo de control y su gran imaginación no le ayudaba en mucho que digamos. Tenía que relajarse, eso y ver si el ruso estaba por allí, cosa que, ahora que lo pensaba, era un tanto improbable pues era tarde y seguramente él ya se había marchado a su casa… sí, eso era…

'Así que ahora… tranquilo' Respiró profundo y con firme decisión entró al cuarto de azulejos… toda su tranquilidad se esfumó entonces.

Frente a sus curiosos ojos y como si de algo etéreo se tratara, se erguía esplendoroso el hermosísimo cuerpo níveo del anterior dueño de todos sus pensamientos… y decía anterior pues ahora su mente se hallaba totalmente en blanco ante la sorpresa… el fornido cuerpo húmedo, exquisito se mantenía bajo el chorro de agua cristalina, disfrutando notoriamente del leve y frío contacto; sus fuertes brazos, alzados a la altura de su cabeza mientras sus dedos acariciaban sus azulinos cabellos; su vientre plano se contraía levemente por el contacto con el líquido frío; su pecho con músculos marcados subía y bajaba tranquilo por la respiración de su dueño y sus piernas musculosas le mantenían en pie, exquisito, justo en la primera regadera, expuesto a su mirada curiosa…

Un casi inexistente dolor en su entrepierna le hizo despertar de su repentino letargo, haciéndole caer en cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo, casi de inmediato, un gran rubor cubrió sus mejillas canelas… esto no podía estarle pasando a él, menos… menos con otro hombre ¡Y uno mayor que él!

More than just physical

Deeper than spiritual

He's ways are powerful

'¡Demonios!' Se atrevió a maldecir mentalmente luego de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, desviando su mirada del hechizante espectáculo en las duchas, con algo de renuencia 'Esto está mal ¡Está muy mal!'.

Apretó sus cosas contra su pecho de puro nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo intentando huir de ahí… aunque bueno, no era algo muy difícil, solo era cuestión de caminar y ya, pero su mente no estaba razonando del todo sus acciones y debido a su nerviosismo esto era mucho muy difícil.

'Bien, tengo que tomarlo con clama' Respiró profundo, pero sin hacer el menor ruido. Seguidamente, comenzó a retroceder a pequeños pasos, intentando de este modo no llamar la atención del ruso que ahora llevaba sus obres rubíes abiertas… se había dado cuenta de los sensitivos sentidos de Kai antes y no pensaba, por ningún motivo, atraer su atención hasta él. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía por qué no deseaba ser encontrado, total, no era extraño que él quisiera entrar a las regaderas a bañarse como todos.

'Pero…' Su mente de nuevo dudó. El chino se detuvo algo conmocionado aún en la puerta de las duchas 'Yo… yo lo deseo'

Entonces, el traicionero frasco de shampoo que llevaba entre sus brazos cedió a la presión ejercida, cayendo irremediablemente al piso de cerámicas…

Irresistible to me

Tsuzuku………


	4. Chapter 4

"Irresistible"

Basado en Beyblade

By: Keysie Maxwell

Category: AU, romance, yaoi, lime…

Pairings : Varias, mas la principal es la inigualable, Kai x Rei

Raiting: PG-13

Declaimers: Este es mi primer fic de Beyblade y yo no vi la serie desde el principio, por lo que les pido piedad si cometo algún error… les pido por favor imaginarse a los personajes como en G-Revolutions, ya saben, la ropa, el estilo, etc… ¡Gracias por su atención!

'Pensamientos' . Diálogos Letra de la canción

Me gustaría recomendarles esta vez el fic de Bebylade, de la gran fanfiker **Kaei Kon**, titulado **"¡Ni hablar!"**

También informarles que esto contiene la canción de Jessica Simpson, llamada igual que este fanfic, "Irresistible" (lo utilizo como el ending)

Capitulo 4:

Su lápiz de grafito se balanceaba insistentemente entre sus dedos, causa del movimiento que los mismos hacían de arriba abajo. El reloj dejaba al minutero avanzar de manera perezosa, pero para sus ojos este palito estaba totalmente inmóvil. El pizarrón era cada vez más lleno de escritura que él debía copiar, mas para él esto parecía imposible en estos momentos.

Un sonido sordo hizo el frasco medio lleno contra el piso al caer

Movió sus dedos más desenfrenadamente ante el recuerdo, deseando olvidarlo, hacerlo desaparecer en su memoria. El lápiz entre ellos ya ni se veía por la velocidad con la que era movido y, de repente, sin más, no encontró de donde más sujetarse y salió volando por el aire, cayendo como en cámara lenta sobre la cabeza de uno de sus compañeros, sentado dos puestos delante de él y a su derecha.

Una gota de sudor recorrió su nuca al oír el golpe de la madera del objeto contra el cráneo del pobre compañero que había recibido el feroz ataque.

. Oops –Soltó bajito de forma inconsciente. El joven que había recibido el lapisazo (N/a: XD) recogía el cuerpo del delito del piso de manera aletargada, como si en realidad no quisiese hacerlo.

. ¿Esto es tuyo? –Le preguntó la voz leve del muchacho que ahora le miraba con sus radiantes ojos zafirinos.

"¡Vaya!" Pensó cuando le pudo admirar de frente "Nunca había notado a ése muchacho…"

. S-Sí, es mío –Respondió en un susurró para no llamar la atención del maestro que impartía su clase. Sonrió, agradecido, cuando el chico de cabello azul-plateado le extendió su útil escolar.

. Mi nombre es Garland Sibult –Mencionó de manera sarcástica –Un gusto conocerte así

El chino se sonrojó levemente ante las palabras.

. Rei Kon, igualmente –Notó una pequeña mirada reprochadora que le envió el profesor y se acomodó bien en su lugar, prestando un poco más de atención al pizarrón que antes.

§ ♣ § ♣ § ♣ §

. No puede ser… -Tomó su estómago con sus manos, lanzándose de espaldas sobre el verde pasto del patio del Instituto, justo bajo uno de los enormes árboles de durazno del lugar.

. ¿Qué te pasa ahora, Takao? –Rei murmuró un poco desinteresado, descansando la mitad de su cuerpo contra el tronco del árbol.

. Es mi estómago… -Reclamó, encogiéndose apenas en el pasto.

. Te dije que no comieras tanto, Taka-chan –El rubio pareció enfadado.

. No es eso, es que… ¡aún tengo mucha hambre! TT

. ¡HAMBRE!

Sus amigos saltaron en sus lugares mientras le miraban como queriendo decir "es qué no te bastó comerte cuatro bandejas de comida y todos los postres de la cafetería"… y la verdad es que su reacción no era para menos, tomando en cuenta que el japonés en verdad había hecho aquello…

. Sí, bueno… -Comenzó a jugar con sus índices, claramente avergonzado.

. ¿Quieres un panqué? –Un delicioso postre pronto estuvo frente a los ojos del agradecido japonés, que observaba el alimento con ojos de estrellas.

. ¡Gracias! –Tomó el dulce en sus manos y pronto comenzó a degustarlo, cuando cayó en cuenta de que… esa voz no era la de ninguno de sus amigos.

Los ojitos tormenta del nipón viraron al frente, topándose con una mirada grisácea y sonriente. Se asustó un poco, pues la persona que estaba frente a sí eras nada más y nada menos que una chica… una muy linda no era menos decir.

. Que bueno que te haya gustado –Le dijo amablemente la pelirroja.

. Salima…

. ¡Hola, primito, que bueno verte! –Saludó contenta la muchacha china.

. ¡PRIMITO! –Takao y Maxie estallaron, el primero atragantándose inevitablemente con el panqué, por la sorpresa.

. ¿E-Ella es tu prima, Rei? –El yanquicito preguntó con sus ojos grandemente abiertos.

. Yo… Hee… sí –Rió nervioso. Una gota resbaló por el costado de su cabeza -¿No se los dije?

. No realmente ¬.¬ -Kinomiya por fin pudio volver a hablar.

. ¡Ajaja! Que tonto soy –Golpeó levemente su cabeza con su puño, sacando apenas su rosadita lengua.

. ¿Ellos son tus amigos, Rei? –La pelirroja interrumpió la discusión un tanto descolocada.

. ¡Sí! Ellos son Max Mizuhara y Takao Kinomiya, el último está en mi salón U

. Es un gusto conocerlos, chicos. Yo soy Salima Kon, aunque no creo que haga falta el que me presente –Rió un poco, cerrando sus ojos al acto.

. No, no era necesario –Se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras reía.

. ¡Takao! –El rubio le miró con reproche, mas el japonés siguió riendo... esta vez con más nerviosismo.

. Bueno, Rei… ¿Vamos a pasear, como acordamos?

. Sí, por supuesto… ¡Nos vemos, chicos!

Sin más, ambos parientes chinos se levantaron y se alejaron del gran Instituto caminando a calmados pasos, a un mismo compás, siendo siempre seguidos en su camino por las miradas maravilladas de los alumnos del lugar que, esta vez, no solo se posaban sobre la mujer del dúo andante.

§ ♣ § ♣ § ♣ §

. ¿Rei? –Su voz sonó desconcertada, mas una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

El pequeño se estremeció notoriamente cuando oyó su voz y su mirada se volvió asustada, con sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas por el miedo que le transmitía con sus ojos ámbares… Kai le miró tiernamente al notar esto.

. ¿Vas a bañarte, minino? –Leyó claramente los labios del ruso y un sonrojo tomó sus mejillas por asalto sin que se diese cuenta.

. N-No estoy seguro… todavía –Le respondió de igual manera, sin que ningún sonido saliese de su boca.

. Kawaii –Susurró levemente Hiwatari, bajando su rostro al suelo mientras cerraba los ojos. Rei pudo oír perfectamente lo dicho por el bicolor gracias a sus sensitivos oídos y se apresuró en tomar su frasco del piso y retirarse de las regaderas a paso presuroso, mas no sospechoso.

Fin del Flash Back

. Ojalá te hubieses quedado conmigo, neko –Bisbiseó, sonriendo sensualmente al pasar por su mente la infinidad de cosas que pudo haber hecho con el peli-negro en esas duchas.

. ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! –Oyó una exclamación que casi le hace caer de la rama del árbol donde estaba sentado, descansando.

'¿Cómo rayos me…?' La pregunta quedó inconclusa cuando en su campo visual entró el dueño de sus pensamientos, caminando presurosamente, de un lado a otro, bajo el árbol donde él se encontraba… y sintió la necesidad de bajar a estar con él, pero cualquier deseo se vio reprimido cuando una chica se sentó en el tronco del árbol, a un lado del chino de cabello largo.

'¿Quién es ella?' Quiso preguntar, pero en lugar de eso, se vio a sí mismo acomodándose mejor en la rama para escuchar lo que fuesen a decir ambos abajo.

. No puedo hacer semejante cosa –Se cruzó de brazos, deteniendo por fin su incesante marcha.

. ¡Vaya, por fin! –Sonrió –Comenzaba a pensar que harías un agujero en la tierra

. Salima… -Gruñó entre dientes.

. ¡Oh, vamos! No es algo del otro mundo –Su primo se dejó caer al pasto, de rodillas -¿Por qué te cuesta tanto? –Alzó una ceja.

. No es algo fácil de hacer –Se ruborizó –Además, sabes que tengo problemas para expresarme de ÉSA manera

. Me doy cuenta, de otras forma, Lee se hubiese enterado de tus sentimientos hace mucho…

. ¡Salima! –Se exaltó notoriamente, más que rojo otra vez –Eso es historia pasada… era algo así como un amor de niño, nada más

. ¿Se les considera niños a los 13 años? o.o

. Salima… -Volvió a gruñir.

. O.k… o.k… -Suspiró –Pero ¿Qué piensas hacer esta vez? ¿Montar una escenita como la del vestidor?

Ahora sí que el vaso se derramó por completo. ¿Cómo diablos ella se había enterado de eso? Y pero aún… ¿Cuántos más lo sabían?

Aquellas palabras, por otro lado, hicieron que la persona sobre la rama del árbol donde descansaban los despreocupados chinos, esbozara una notoria sonrisa con sus gruesos labios.

. Porque no creo que eso se vea muy bien… -Terminó la frase, pero Rei en verdad no había oído nada.

. ¿Q-Qué dijiste? –Reaccionó luego de unos segundos de estupefacción.

. Dije "Porque no creo que eso se vea muy bien"

. ¡No, no! Antes de eso

. "¿Montar una escenita como la del vestidor?" –Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, curiosa -¿Es eso?

. ¿C-Cómo te enteraste? O.o –Rei rezaba a todos los dioses que lo tragara la tierra para siempre.

. Me lo comentó un amigo que estaba allí, Kane… ¿Por qué?

. ¿Alguien más lo sabe? –Estaba desesperado… ¿Era tan difícil que los dioses le oyeran esta vez?

. No lo creo… tal vez los chicos presentes, pero realmente no es algo muy importante. Nadie lo va a hacer correr como rumor, por si es eso lo que te preocupa

Rei se desinfló lentamente, cayendo acostado al pasto como hoja de papel. Se sentía TAN aliviado que por fin sentía la fresca brisa que corría por el jardín.

. Que bueno…

. ¿Ése era tu problema? –Rió levemente ante su descubrimiento –No tiene nada de malo que alguien te atraiga de ÉSA manera –Se levantó del piso –Bueno ¡Nos vemos luego… a ambos!

La muchacha gritó mientras caminaba en dirección a los salones, alzando su manos para despedirse con ella de su primo que la observaba contrariado por lo antes dicho, ahora sentado en el pasto.

. ¿Ambos? –Repitió muy bajito.

. Parece que la percepción es de familia –Oyó entonces la voz del otro que le acompañaba y se sintió fallecer.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, desvió su mirada hacia arriba, encontrándose con las miles de ramas del frondoso árbol, que se mecían con el viento, dejando entrar al sol a intervalos. La figura del bicolor se notaba claramente parada sobre una gruesa rama mientras se sujetaba con su mano izquierda de otra rama a su lado para mantener el equilibrio y, mientras,… le extendía la mano desocupada, para que subiese junto a él, en una invitación silenciosa.

. Es una vista hermosa –Susurró, cerrando sus ojos para sentir la fresca brisa que el verano les brindaba.

. Es por eso que vengo aquí –Le respondió igualmente bajo, observando, sentado a un lado del chino, que había subido minutos antes al árbol y a la rama donde él estaba con algo de su ayuda, pues con su felina habilidad para trepar fue más que suficiente, la dulce vista del pequeño lago artificial rodeado de árboles y pajarillos volando por doquier.

. Kirei –Repitió el chino, arrullado por el encantador silencio que les había invadido desde que él subió con el ruso -¿Es aquí donde vienes cuando necesitas pensar, Kai?

Hiwatari volteó a mirarle, un tanto sorprendido por la pregunta, encontrándose con la más bella expresión de tranquilidad en el menor. Sonrió, en verdad era hermoso estar allí…

. No pensé que lo recordaras –Le dijo como respuesta, cerrando los ojos mientras una mueca en forma de sonrisa volvía a tomar su rostro pálido.

. Lo mencionaste el día que fuimos a tomar helados, lo recuerdo muy bien

. Sí, es aquí… es todo lo que necesito para relajarme y pensar cuando tengo algún problema. Aunque es algo que hago desde hace poco tiempo

. ¿Desde que llegaste?

. Así es

Otro silencio más tomó la escena. Los dos jóvenes se entretuvieron mirando el paisaje que les brindaba el bosque del Instituto y decidieron, silenciosa e inconscientemente, no interrumpir la tranquilidad que se había posesionado de ellos con palabras. Se quedaron en silencio, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez, sintiendo la presencia del otro de forma fuerte y persistente.

. Aquella vez… –El de cabellos azules habló precipitadamente, tomando por sorpresa a Kon, que interesado volteó su mirada hacia el hablante -¿Te molestó?

. ¿Eh? –Fueron las únicas palabras que abandonaron sus labios.

. Aquella vez en "Cold Delicious"… ¿Te molestó que te besara?

Entonces, los recuerdos golpearon su cabeza como una cubeta de agua helada en pleno invierno. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y sus mejillas se tornaron de un carmín fuerte cuando comprendió lo que significaba el responder aquella pregunta.

. ¿Rei? –Urgió luego de unos segundos.

. Yo… -Su mirada se fijó en el piso bajo él, apenado visiblemente –Yo… no lo sé, Kai

Su rostro mostró apenas su sorpresa ante la respuesta. Luego, su expresión se volvió la de siempre; la de un experto conocedor. Aunque sus adentros estuvieran por demás emocionados.

. No sé que sentí aquella vez y, sinceramente, -Se detuvo unos momentos para pasar saliva –Preferiría no recordarlo…

. Entiendo –Rió apenas un ratito –Pero… ¿Al menos lo hago bien? –Su mirada se volvió seductora.

. ¡KAI! –Le encaró todo rojo, volteando desprevenidamente hacia el ruso, que se hallaba tan cerca de él que… sus frentes sufrieron las consecuencias y chocaron en un duro golpe por la velocidad que llevaba el neko.

. ¡Itai! –Soltó por instinto, llevando sus manos a su accidentada cabeza.

. Duele… -Rei se hizo un ovillito sobre la rama donde estaba mientras sujetaba su frente con ambas manos –Duele mucho

. ¿Estás bien, minino?

Una venita se reventó en la nuca de Rei, que era la única parte de su cabeza visible debido a su posición. Levantó su cabeza, desapoyando su frente dolorida de sus rodillas, para mirar con sus centelleantes ojos los rubíes del otro.

. No me llames minino…

. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta, acaso?

. Me hace sentir un niño –Su voz sonó firme, pero no pudo evitar desviar su mirada de la rojiza que, por los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las rama y hojas, se apreciaban de un delicado color amatista.

. Creo que te queda bien –Sonrió, con su mano derecha elevó el rostro de Rei por el mentón, para que pudiese verlo a los ojos –Aunque ni a ellos podría compararlos contigo…

. ¿Qué quieres decir? –Se sintió desfallecer antes esa voz tan susurrante y seductora que le dirigía… aquella que sólo él había oído.

. Que eres hermoso, Rei

Los ámbares se dejaron ver en todo su esplendor cuando su dueño se hizo presa de la sorpresa… El rostro de Hiwatari se acercaba lentamente al ajeno. La brisa sopló suavemente otra vez, meciendo sus delicados cabellos. Rei se hallaba inmóvil, sosteniendo débilmente los varoniles hombros del soviético, mientras éste le atraía a su propio cuerpo, a su rostro.

Inconscientemente, el asiático ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, para dar más cabida al otro joven, cuando sintió sus narices rozar apenas con la punta, en un roce suave y atrayente, y cerró sus ojos cuando sus hálitos se unieron en uno solo, llenando de calor sus cuerpos… no pudiendo resistir mucho más todo ello…

. Kai –Bisbiseó, rendido a las emociones. Sus labios apenas tocando los ajenos –Yo…

. ¡Vamos, Haruna, que se nos hace tarde! –La voz de una jovencita cerca de donde ellos estaban les distrajo, haciéndoles detener a milímetros del otro -¡Vamos que ya sonó la campana!

. ¡Ya voy, Ichigo! –Fue lo último que oyeron además de los pasos de ellas alejándose veloces.

Un silencio se hizo presente.

El viento sopló nuevamente, arrastrando algunos pétalos rosado pálido que volaron cerca de ellos dos.

Sus ojos abiertos hundiéndose en los colores del otro. Ambos detenidos a apenas milímetros del otro rostro. Sus labios rozándose aún, esperando el beso que se interrumpió.

Rei yacía sentado en la rama, con sus manos en los hombros del bicolor, sosteniendo fuerte la tela de la chaqueta escolar color oliva, su rostro casi pegado al del europeo y sus ojos grandemente abiertos, impresionado por lo que estuvo a punto de realizarse.

Kai, por su parte, estaba hincado en la rama, a unos centímetros de Rei, una de sus manos sosteniendo firmemente la ajena, que se apoyaba en su hombro contrario, uniendo sus dedos de forma fuerte y, la otra, tomando la barbilla del de piel canela, sus ojos reflejando tranquilidad hacia los ámbares. Él se había inclinado levemente para alcanzar los labios asiáticos.

. ¡Damn! –Musitó Hiwatari, alejándose nuevamente del chino, que no despegó su vista de él en ningún momento.

. ¿Q-Qué fue todo eso? –Se atrevió a preguntar. Su mirada reflejaba su confusión.

. Debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde, Rei –La voz que Kai utilizó para hablarle le hizo extrañar el que le llamara minino… su tono se oyó frío.

. Sí, tienes razón –Se paró, siendo imitado por el ruso –Aunque ya vamos tarde…

. Nos van a castigar por esto… ¡Ah!

Kai sintió una dulce presión en su tatuada mejilla izquierda y se estremeció levemente… talvez de felicidad, talvez de emoción… cuando comprendió, que esa presión se la regalaban los delgados labios del peli-negro.

. ¡Nos vemos! –Le guiñó un ojo antes de saltar hacia el suelo, donde cayó perfectamente parado para iniciar una carrera hacia el instituto.

. Kotënok –Susurró, llevando su mano hacia su recién besada mejilla –En serio deseo que no te hubieses marchado de ésas duchas…

Musitó sonriendo. El viento se encargó de remover su cabello mientras observaba aún la ágil figura del chico por entre os árboles.

§ ♣ § ♣ § ♣ §

. ¡Cielos! Creo que me sacó todo el cabello –Reclamó, jalando el cabello que sobraba de su firme trenza, provocando que algunos se soltaran y quedaran entre sus dedos.

. No seas exagerado ¬.¬ -Objetó el muchacho que caminaba a su lado –Además, lo que ocurrió fue totalmente por tu culpa, tienes que atenerte a las consecuencias

. ¡Oh, sí! Resulta que ahora es mi culpa que tu pajarraco ése se haya asustado y comenzara a picotearme la cabeza ¿Ne Brooklyn? –El rubio comenzaba a odiar al peli-anaranjado.

Ambos entraron al salón que estaban buscando, sin frenar su discusión.

. ¡Cualquier animal se asustaría si te viese aparecer colgado de cabeza de una rama!

. Pero tú no te asustaste… -Murmuró pensativo, sentándose en el escritorio del profesor.

. ¿Qué insinúas, Mystel? ¬-¬ -Una vena roja resaltó en su frente.

. ¡Yo, absolutamente nada… bueno! –Se echó a reír de buena gana, olvidando el enojo que el otro demostraba.

. ¡Ya vas a ver que YO te voy a dejar sin cabello!

. ¡Buenos días! –Una voz ajena a la discusión interrumpió la persecución que estuvo a punto de darse dentro del gran salón de repostería –Eeeehh... ¿Interrumpo algo? –El peli-negro sintió una gota en su cabeza.

. ¡No, no, no! Absolutamente nada U –Brooklyn llevó sus manos tras su espalda, llevándose de corbata a su acompañante antes sentado… al cual aún tenía tomado de su atado cabello.

. Bien… mmm… ¿Ustedes también asisten al club de repostería? –Intentó iniciar conversación, no confiando mucho en lo que dijo el peli-naranjo.

. Sí, yo desde el año pasado

. ¡Genial! Entonces, ¿Podría por favor instruirme en cómo se trabaja aquí, joven…? –Se detuvo al recordar el pequeño detalle de sus nombres.

. Brooklyn Masafield, llámame así nada más, sin formalidades –Le sonrió amigablemente.

. Rei Kon, mucho gusto –Le sonrió, estrechando la mano nívea.

. ¡Book-chan, mi cuello me está matando! –Gritó una voz desesperada, llamando la atención de los otros hablantes.

. ¡Mystel!

El de ojos verdes soltó la trenza de su compañero totalmente avergonzado, dejando por fin libre al de piel trigueña, que, libre de su fatal agarre, se pudo enderezar correctamente a un lado de Masafield, que era un poco más alto que él.

. ¿Querías matarme, Brooklyn? –Le miró recriminante –No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado así de mí, casi me sacas el cuello de su lugar –Su mirada se volvió la de un cachorro bajo la lluvia.

. Gomen ne… no quise hacerte daño, pero estaba tan entretenido con Rei que olvidé que aún te sujetaba –Llevó una mano tras su cabeza, avergonzado de todo aquello.

. ¡Sí claro, siempre es lo mismo, llega alguien más y simplemente yo no existo! –Se cruzó de brazos, desviando su mirada a otro lado.

. No te pongas melodramático, Mystel

. Estoy en mi derecho

. Pero si…

. ¿Ustedes dos son novios? –La pregunta salió espontánea de los labios del chino, interrumpiendo al de ojos verdes.

Los otros dos muchachos se quedaron estáticos en su pelea, uno frente a otro, con poses amenazantes, mirando totalmente perplejos al joven chino de ojos ámbares, que esperaba pacientemente frente a ellos, con expresión inocente.

. ¡Claro que no! –Se rió el rubio levemente, una vez que pudo reaccionar –Somos amigos de la infancia, nada más

. Así es ¿Por qué lo pensaste? –Sonrió tranquilo.

. No, por nada, olvídenlo… -Prefirió callar lo que había visto entre ellos.

. Ok, ok. Entonces… te explicaré como va todo en este club

. ¡Me parece excelente!

§ ♣ § ♣ § ♣ §

. ¿Podrías dejar eso mientras vamos por los pasillos? –Su voz sonó fastidiada, justo como se sentía en esos momentos.

. ¡Jajaja! Me encantaría, pero me parece… ¡Jajajaja! Sumamente difícil… en estos momentos –Se sujetó el estómago, intentando recuperar el aire perdido con sus carcajadas.

. Ya vas a ve cuando te vea en un grupo de estos, Hiwatari ¬ ¬

. Cosa que dudo enormemente, Kuznetzov, después de todo, no he perdido mi tiempo y me he inscrito en el club de carpintería –El desafío en la mirada lavanda se desvaneció ante el cinismo de los rubíes.

. Ese no entra en la categoría de manualidad por la cantidad de herramientas que se utilizan –Frunció en seño ante las palabras.

. Te equivocas otra vez. Tengo el permiso del director y la autorización de la directiva de manualidades y han considerado carpintería dentro de este ramo de clubes para mí –Sopló su dedo índice, como si de un arma de tratase –Por lo tanto, puedo ahorrarme la vergüenza de entrar en clubes de chicas…

. Maldito suertudo ¬.¬

. ¡Vamos, Bryan, si el club de repostería no está tan mal! –Le golpeó el hombro, como apoyándole, volviendo a estallar en risas.

. ¡Cierra ya tu maldita boca, Hiwatari! –Le tomó las mejillas, estirándoselas fuertemente, recibiendo un golpe del bicolor en el pecho que le obligó a soltarle.

. Troglodita… -Gruñó, sobándose una tatuada mejilla.

. Imbécil –Devolvió el insulto.

. ¡Ya vete a tu club! –Le apuntó con su mano libre la puerta a su izquierda.

Bryan dudó unos momentos en abrir la mencionada, pero luego de debatirse segundos mirándola llegó a la conclusión de que no lograba nada con pelear con un objeto inanimado y que, por más que quisiese, ése cuarto no se iba a incendiar de la nada para evitar que asistiera y que era mejor que se apurara antes de que le tomaran por ausente…Suspiró. Ya ni modo… tomó el gancho de la puerta y la deslizó hacia un lado, revelando el amplio salón de repostería, donde varios estudiantes conversaban animados cerca de pupitres con cocinillas individuales mientras se colocaban delantales sobre la ropa para no ensuciar la misma… Vaya, parecía que no iba a ser tan desagradable como había pensado con anterioridad.

El ruso más bajo también se vio inmerso en aquel cuadro que se daba dentro del salón. Se veía muy agradable y acogedor y las personas dentro estaban más que relajadas a pesar de que el maestro s encontraba dentro. Sonrió, esto si que era bueno, al parecer, los clubes no eran ninguna tortura…

'¿Qué demonios?' Su mente gritó cuando, llevando algunos frascos, encontró al pequeño peli-negro entre la multitud de alumnos. Su respiración se detuvo momentáneamente mientras le veía caminar entre los pupitres con las cocinillas, hasta detenerse en uno, donde le esperaban dos muchachos más grandes que él.

. ¡Rei! –Se erizó hasta el último cabello mientras exclamaba lo más bajo posible, llamando la atención del de cabellos grises, casi lavanda.

. ¿Rei? –Repitió, fijando su mirada otra vez al salón -¡Ah, pero si es el pequeño al que pervertías con la mirada en clases de deportes, en la mañana!

. ¿Qué dijiste? Yo no lo pervertía –Le miró con fiereza, pero se vio ignorado cuando Kuznetzov comenzó a caminar al interior del club.

. Pero mira nada más que suerte tengo –Habló mientras pasaba por su lado –Estoy en el club del chico que tanto deseas…

La puerta se volvió a cerrar ante sus ojos y se sintió arder por dentro. ¡Ése engreído, ése… ése bastardo y su maldita suerte! ¡Demonios!... lanzó un golpe al piso con su pie, frustrado y enfadado con todo aquello. Ése Bryan le sacaba de quicio ¬.¬

. Ese demonio ¬¬ -Cerró sus manos en puños a un lado de su cuerpo, justo entonces, su celular comenzó vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón –Damn, no ahora...

De mala gana sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y lo abrió, contestando la llamada automáticamente. Se llevó el celular al oído, cerrando los ojos mientras se apoyaba en una pared.

. ¿Privet? –Habló malhumorado.

. _¡Que manera más gentil de saludarme! También es un gusto oírte _–La voz contestó desde el otro lado de la línea.

. Lo siento, es que ocurrió algo que me alteró –Volvió su vista a la puerta.

. _Puedo darme cuenta, pero me sorprende porque no pierdes los estribos con cualquier cosa _–Rió levemente el muchacho –_Debe ser algo realmente malo_

. Y lo peor de todo ese que ese "algo" tiene nombre y apellido… -Suspiró, un poco más calmado -¿Cómo estás tú allá, hermano?

. _Por mí no tienes de que preocuparte, lleno de mayordomos en esta enorme mansión, obtengo lo que quiero demasiado fácil… en especial porque ya no estás tú, de quién estaban pendientes las 24 hrs. del días_

. ¿Insinúas que es un alivio tenerme lejos?

. _No, pero sí el que eras bastante caprichoso y remilgado _–Se echó a reír, contagiando de su buen humor al bicolor, que esbozó una gran sonrisa.

. No mientas, sé que me extrañas…

. _Cualquiera lo haría y yo con mucho más razón e intensidad pues eres mi hermanito querido XD_

. Deja ya de decirme así ¬¬

. _¡¡Pero si realmente lo eres, Kai-chan! ._

. Fastidioso… me haces sentir como un niño pequeño -Soltó una risita baja, evocando la imagen de su hermano en una situación como esa -¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llamado?

. _Bueno, quería informarte que tengo planeado ir a Meou este fin de semana_

. ¡¿CH'TO!-Gritó un inmenso bicolor contra el pobre aparato rubí entre sus manos con algo de furia.

. _¡Ja! Que gusto saber que te alegró mi noticia –_Se burló el jovencito, acomodándose bien el cabello que se despeinó con el grito de su pariente.

. Discúlpame, pero ¿no crees qué estás actuando muy precipitadamente? –Se arregló el cabello con su mano desocupada –Si mi abuelo te descubre o empieza a hacer de detective contigo, puede dar conmigo…

. _Yo lo sé, pero quiero verte, saber como has estado, cuando has crecido, si ya has dado tu primer beso, si conociste a alguien, si tienes amigos, si la prensa te…_

. ¿No crees que vas muy acelerado? Sólo han pasado dos días –Miró su reloj –Escucha, luego hablamos, tengo que presentarme en un club y voy atrasado, ¿sí?

. _Bueno, bueno, como quieras –_Colgó el teléfono –Y yo que pensé estaría feliz –Suspiró el mayor de los antes hablantes.

§ ♣ § ♣ § ♣ §

. ¡Esto está delicioso! –Un sonrojo pequeño apareció en sus mejillas cuando probó el dulce que su nuevo amigo había preparado.

. Es un barozzi –Sonrió tímidamente al muchacho de cabellos rubios, con el que compartía mesa.

. ¡Brooklyn, tienes que probarlo! –Instó el muchacho mientras acercaba un trozo del dulcecito a los labios de su amigo de ojos verdes.

El chico tomó el dulce de chocolate del tenedor donde se lo extendían y de inmediato el delicioso sabor llenó su boca, embriagándolo con su aroma y el magistral sabor exquisito que le brindaba la capa de chocolate y el relleno un poco más líquido en el interior. En verdad era sorprendente lo que su compañero había hecho.

. Sabroso… -Susurró algo perplejo, sintiendo aún el dulce sabor -¡Has hecho un estupendo trabajo!

. No es nada –Un sonrojo tomó sus carrillos –Es sólo algo pequeño que me enseñaron en mi aldea

. ¿Algo pequeño? ¡Pero si es grandioso Rei! –Extendió sus manos al momento que pronunciaba aquello.

Los demás presentes en el salón de repostería sonrieron grandemente ante la divertida escena que les regalaban los tres muchachos acomodados en la primera mesa, frente al profesor que les impartía las clases y que, por ahora, había dejado que sus estudiantes demostraran sus habilidades.

. Tienes talento, pequeño –Otras voz desconocida para ellos se les unió en los halagos, llamando la atención de los tres más pequeños –Es un barozzi muy bien logrado

. ¿En serio lo cree? –Un sonrojo llegó a su rostro al mismo tiempo que una gran sonrisa a sus labios.

. Te lo está diciendo un fanático de los dulces –Le guiñó un ojo el sujeto mayor –Nunca he hablado tan en serio

. ¡Me alegra mucho oír eso…!

. Bryan, Kuznetzov Bryan

. Rei Kon –Se presentó con una gran sonrisa.

. Sí, lo sé, un amigo mío te conoce bastante bien…

. ¿Eh?

. No, no es nada –Sonrió para sí –De todas formas, fue un placer haber hablado contigo

. Lo mismo digo… -El de cabellos lavanda se alejó a paso lento, siendo seguido por la fija mirada del neko.

. ¡Que rápido conseguiste novio! –Bromeó el rubio de trenza, riendo bajito al notar la especial atención del chino hacia Kuznetzov.

. ¿Eh… hablabas de mí? –Habló distraído, volteando hacia el moreno.

. No, de Brooklyn…. –Ironizó, rodando los ojos -¡Claro que hablaba de ti! Ese chico se notaba muy interesado en ti –Se apresuró en decir al ver al chino hablar la boca para responder su comentario sarcástico.

. No creo que haya sido con un interés amoroso

. El que haya sido era muy notorio –El pelirrojo acompañó a su amigo en lo que decía.

. ¿Tú también, Brooklyn? –Hizo un puchero mientras se sentaba en un banco, cerca del horno donde había hecho su barozzi.

. ¡Ajajaja… pero que lindo eres! –Exclamó divertido antes de extender frente a los ojos ambarinos una pequeña y curiosa galleta de color anaranjada –Ten. Esto seguro te va a subir el ánimo

Rei sonrió grandemente al amable gesto y tomó delicadamente la fina galletita que, suponía para nada herradamente, había horneado el chico que se la ofrecía, que justo en esos momentos le miraba con expectación brillando en sus lindos ojitos celestes.

. Muchas gracias –Lanzó la comida dentro de su boca e inmediatamente un conocido sabor inundó su boca de forma placentera. El deleitante gusto le hizo sumergirse en sus más preciados recuerdos de la infancia y se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos del gusto.

. ¿Y, qué me dices, Rei? –Decidió apresurar él mismo el tan ansiado veredicto, al ver el tiempo que tardaba el chino.

. Es… deliciosa –Estaba un tanto fuera de sí por el golpe de sabores y casi sin pensarlo preguntó -¿Es fruta de la montaña, verdad?

. ¡Sí! Es valla de montaña, están en el sur –El bajito chico sonrió maravillado.

. La conozco muy bien. Yo vengo de allá

. ¿En serio? –El chino asintió sonriente -¡Yo amo ése lugar!

. Va cada vacación que puede… -Comentó el pelirrojo.

. Es increíble que no nos hayamos visto antes siendo que las aldeas son tan escasas por esos lados

. Sí, es lo mismo que yo estaba pensando

. ¡Alumnos! El tiempo se ha terminado y ya es hora de que entreguen los postres que prepararon como primera etapa –El profesor les sonrió a todos amablemente, mientras posaba sobre su mesón un pastel de chocolate -¡Y por supuesto que yo también he traído algo para mis alumnos!

§ ♣ § ♣ § ♣ §

Introducción

. Adoro la clase de repostería –Un sonrojo tomó sus morenas mejillas cuando degustó el delicado sabor del trozo de pastel -¡Siempre se prueban cosas deliciosas!

. Takao, tú sueles decir lo mismo de cada comida que pruebas… -Al rubio le salió una gota tras la cabeza.

. ¡No es verdad! Hay comidas que no me gustan… como… como… -Sus ojos rojos se abrieron grandes cuando se vio sin palabras

Sus dos acompañantes estallaron en risas cuando le notaron trabado bajo la red que él mismo había tejido. Kinomiya simplemente infló sus mejillas, como siempre que se enojaba.

. Alguna vez oí que comer en grandes cantidades es saludable –Rei decidió aligerar la situación al notar que si japonés amigo, cruzado de brazos a modo de enfado, miraba hacia el lugar contrario a ellos –Supongo que el que disfrutes cada comida que pruebes es algo bueno…

. ¡Claro que lo es! –Acomodó el maletín en sus hombros y siguió su camino, esta vez mirando al frente –Es importante valorar las comidas que la gente se esfuerza por hacer

. ¡Por supuesto, viejo! –Abrazó a Takao por los hombros, amistosamente y notó algo en las manos de Rei -¿Por qué aún tienes un barozzi?

You know, I don't know what it is

But everything about you is so irresistible

Sus mejillas tomaron un carmín color cuando la pregunta llegó. Él había estado un poco nervioso al principio, cuando entrego a sus amigos sus dulces, pero a medida que se fueron acercando a la salida, él comenzó a relajarse, pensando que ya no lo notarían… Y ahora Maxie… ¿qué haría? Definitivamente no podía decir la verdad.

. Yo… he hecho uno para mi prima también –El tono rojo en sus mejillas fue más notorio y él se vio en la obligación de bajar su cabeza para que no fuese notorio.

. ¿Salima?

. Pero ella debe estar en el edificio de mujeres ya, seguro no te van a dejar ingresar… -Suzuhara era muy astuto.

. Sí, bueno, creo que yo puedo hallar la forma de entrar sin que me vean

. Eso espero, porque si te ven vas a tener grandes problemas, amigo –Rió maliciosamente cuando salieron hacia el patio central, que separaba los edificios de los cuartos, con el gran edificio de las aulas -¿No será que se lo llevas a otra persona?

. ¿Eh? –Y otra vez volvía ése nerviosismo malvado.

. ¿A una pretendiente, talvez?

. Este interrogatorio no nos va a llevar a nada, chicos, mejor lo dejamos ¿sí?

Los dos muchachos se miraron entre sí un tanto extrañados, pero el norteamericano decidió, de forma rápida, que el chino tenía razón y que era mejor para con todo eso.

'Después de todo, tarde o temprano va a caer' Y una sonrisa mínima y malévola tomó sus labios.

. ¡Esta bien! Pero nada más porque Takao y yo tenemos asuntos importantes que atender –El yanqui enganchó su brazo con el del moreno -¡Nos vemos, Rei!

Y ellos simplemente se fueron de allí, dejándole algo sorprendido y extrañado por la actitud tomada por su joven amigo rubio y esperando que éste último no supiese tanto como parecía disimular.

Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right

That I should really say goodnight

But I just can't stop myself falling

. ¡Bueno! –Suspiró con una diminuta sonrisa, al verlos entrar al edificio de los dormitorios, a la izquierda del de las aulas.

(N/a: ¡Saludos a mis lectores! Yo simplemente he querido hablarles esta vez de la distribución de este lindo instituto, así que: Bueno, al entrar por la reja principal, se ven tres edificios, en el centro donde se imparten las clases, a la derecha los dormitorios de varones y, a la izquierda, los dormitorios de las damas. Tras los edificios mencionados están el gimnasio, la alberca, la cancha, etc. ¡Gracias por su atención y recuerden que esto ha sido mirado con el enfoque de "si yo estuviese mirando desde el portón"!)

. Supongo que ahora no me queda más que buscarlo…

. ¿A quién? –Susurró una voz en su oído derecho, provocando un respingo de su cuerpo.

. ¡Kai! –Dio un paso hacia delante para separarse de ése cuerpo bien formado y volteo, manteniendo su mirada de sorpresa –Yo... tú… ¿qué haces aquí?

. Pues tuve que asistir a un taller y acabo de salir

. ¿También asistes a un taller de manualidades? –El chino se sorprendió.

. Bueno, es lo que necesito para completar mi "Pacman" –Habló con media sonrisa en el rostro, mas Rei pareció no entenderle, pues cuestionó.

. ¿A qué te refieres?

. Pues eso parece el gráfico de mis actividades… tengo en cero completo las artes manuales

. Es que no van contigo –Rió levemente al imaginar al bicolor haciendo un biscocho o cualquier cosa dentro de la cocina –Realmente veo los deportes como lo tuyo

. ¿En serio? –Se apoyó en la pared que tenía a sus espaldas, cruzándose de brazos por la costumbre –Pues tienes buen ojo para esas cosas, mi…

Se detuvo de golpe, por suerte antes de cometer el error nuevamente, llamando la atención del neko, que le quedó mirando atentamente ante su interrupción en la última palabra.

Maybe I tell him that I feel the same

I don't want to play no game

Cause when I feel his arms wrapped around me

. ¿Qué pasó? –La curiosidad pudo más que él y, al final, se vio irrumpiendo en los pensamientos de Hiwatari -¿Por qué te detuviste?

. ¡Ah, no es nada! –Pensó en algo rápido, intentando evadir el tema, que no era algo grave, pero mejor evitar que lamentar el regaño –Sólo que… no me había fijado antes en el dulce que traes

. ¡E-Eso! –Un sonrojo tomó sus mejillas entonces –Bueno, la verdad es que yo… había… había guardado este para ti, porque… yo…

. Muchas gracias. Es un gesto muy bonito

Su interior saltó de alegría y en su mente formó una sonrisa cuando le vio tan cohibido por una simple respuesta, por lo tanto, se vio en la obligación de interrumpirle para sacarte de su timidez tan común últimamente y lograr hacerle sonreír otra vez.

. ¡No, gracias a ti por recibirlo! –Sacó del plato el papel film que le envolvía y se lo extendió al ruso para que lo recibiese –No sé si te gusta el chocolate, pero en verdad yo necesitaba tu opinión

. Comprendo… -Tomó el dulce del plato y le miró antes de cualquier otra cosa, notando el dulce color algo negruzco que tenía –Por otra parte, los barozzi son mis dulces favoritos, pues combinan lo dulce con lo amargo de manera exquisita

I know I meant to say no

Y, de una vez, lo probó. El asalto que le provocaron los sabores a su boca fue inmenso y él no pudo explicar la fría corriente que le recorrió la espina, como si un rayo le hubiese azotado, cuando llegó a la capa interior del biscocho, donde se hallaba el dulce chocolate, mezcla con leche, casi derretido en el interior… entonces, un pensamiento acudió a su mente, recordándole el sabor que los labios del asiático frente a él, expectante, le había causado.

'Sí, eso es a lo que me recuerda…'

A unos segundos de silencio se vio sometido el chinito de pelo negro antes de que su respuesta llegara… mas esta no era la que él esperaba.

Los brazos del ruso le tomaron por la cintura y le atrajeron hacia él, dándole la vuelta de manera un tanto brusca, para que quedase con la espalda en contra de la pared, con el bicolor tapándole la salida, mientras unas fuertes manos le tomaban por la muñecas, manteniendo sus manos por sobre la cabeza de ambos… y sus labios unidos en un fogoso roce.

Bus he's irresistible

Up close and personal

Now inescapable

I can hardly breathe

Mas el apaciguamiento que Kai experimentaba no duró por mucho tiempo, y pronto su lengua traviesa comenzó a buscar el acceso a esa húmeda boquita algo sonrosada por la presión a la que se mantenían, paseándose por entre los labios gruesos, mojándolos lenta y cándidamente, incitando al menor a ansiar más contacto, más de ésos choques eléctricos que les sacudieron la primera vez, lográndolo luego de unos segundos de estar hostigando.

Rei abrió sus labios ya húmedos, con un suspiro que quebró su defensa, y pronto la lengua del ruso estuvo haciendo lo suyo, jugueteando, haciendo todo tipo de travesuras dentro de su cavidad bucal, provocando a su otra compañera a moverse y seguirla, acto que le fue imposible negarle a su cuerpo, que rogaba por un poco de atención; sin duda, el deseo era más fuerte que él y simplemente era demasiado delicioso aquello que experimentaba como para negárselo.

Dentro de sus bocas, y con cada contacto, el sabor del barozzi era compartido, llenándolos de un fuerte deseo y haciéndoles degustar lo maravillosamente dulces de sus bocas junto al postre que Kai había probado… era increíble e inexplicable la cantidad de sabores que sentían y, al mismo tiempo, les instaban a continuar.

Cuando se separaron fue por la falta de aire, y esto sólo fue por sus rostros, ya que sus cuerpos seguían unidos, negándose a perder el calor que el otro les brindaba; Sus rostros estaban por completo sonrojados por el reciente acto y sus ojos observaban las joyas ajenas con detenimiento, como no pudiendo creer lo maravilloso que había sido.

More than just physical

Deeper than spiritual

He's ways are powerful

. Eso… eso fue… -Kon intentó expresar algo, pero sus labios se trababan, excitados ante lo que acababan de experimentar.

. El sabor de tus labios es lo que yo sentí cuando comí el barozzi… -Se explicó el ruso-japonés, con palabras entrecortadas por el rápido respirar que llevaba –Y yo quería que supieras el dulce néctar, delicioso, que tiene tu boca y me ha hecho delirar hasta este momento

. Kai –Sus mejillas, de por sí rojas, volvieron a tomar color violentamente.

. Lo siento nuevamente… y gracias

Antes de que el neko-jin pudiese expresar algo, Hiwatari l soltó y se dispuso a marcharse, caminando a paso calmo en dirección contraria a los cuartos de los hombres, sino que hacia el patio de la escuela, seguro… a pensar un poco, como se lo había dicho antes…

. Yo también te lo agradezco mucho, Kai –Y una de sus manos, se fue a posar sobre sus labios, que callaron el secreto.

Irresistible to me

Tsuzuku……………


End file.
